Ancestor Connections
by laufeia
Summary: Paul imprints on Annaleigh. How does Annaleigh feel about the boy with a temper from La Push? And what does she do when she realizes her great-great-great Grandfather, Jasper, is not only still alive but also a student at her new high school?
1. Another Start

_**DISCLAIMER:** All things TWILIGHT belong to Stephanie Meyer.. the characters, location, abilities, etc.. those are hers.. what I did with them? Well, thats all Laufeias ;)_

_**Authors Note:** This story starts around the end of New Moon. There are A LOT of changes to the story line from SM's books. Starting with ALL the Cullen's still attending Forks High.. So, please keep an open mind! Confused, or have any questions, PM me or leave a comment._

**

* * *

**

**CH 1 **

**'Another Start'  
**

**(( ANNALEIGH'S POV ))**

I sat in my car, a silver Pontiac GT, with the windows up and the heaters forcefully blowing. I held my fingers up to the vent and let the air heat them.

I looked out through the windshield at the brick buildings in front of me. The sky was covered with dark gray clouds; any chance of seeing the sun today was very slim. I sighed sadly at the thought. When my dad had told me we were transferring from sunny San Diego, I had no idea it would be to a place as dreary as Northern, Washington. I looked at my hands, the tanned fingers spread widely under the heated air from the vents.

We had been living in Southern California for the past four years and after all the time I had spent on the beach I looked like the typical Californian Girl. My normal light brown hair had been bleached blonde by the sun, and my skin was tanned a glowing bronze.

I was used to being the new girl at school. My father was in the Military - The Coast Guard - and we were re-stationed every 2-4 years. I had learned that it was hard to make lasting friendships, let alone build any sort of romantic relationship. Because I was born while my father was already in the military, I had adjusted to this lifestyle as if it was natural. I had never had a boyfriend, or best friend for that matter. Normally it didn't bother me. I would just tell myself that I got to travel and see new places, and that usually made me feel better.

This was the last transfer I would have with my father. I was half way through my senior year of high school, and after I graduated I planned on moving away to college. I just had to make it through the next five months until graduation.

I moved my fingers from the heater vents and pulled on my gloves. When we had arrived at my aunts house in Forks I had not been prepared for the intense cold of their January weather. My dad would be living on base in Port Angeles, but my aunt had insisted that I take her spare bedroom. She said she wanted to spend some time with me since we were so close. She had laid the guilt trip on my father that she never got to see me since we moved so much. My dad always had a weak spot for his little sister, and caved easily. I was the first to admit that it was nice having a grown up mother-figure in the house again. I wasn't responsible for all the cooking and cleaning anymore. Since my mother had died I had assumed the role of care taker around the house. I hadn't minded; my father had done his best to raise a young teenager. I like to think that now, at the age of 17, that I had turned out alright.

I didn't drink, do drugs, steal, sneak out of the house.. Anything like that. I studied, did my home work, kept my room clean. My quiet, almost shy nature had been what made me stand out at my last high school.

I pulled my book bag from the seat next to me, and opened the car door. I shivered as I was hit forcefully by a gust of ice chilled air. I zipped up my thick winter coat, pulling the faux-fur lined hood over my head. Slinging my bag over my shoulder I shut the car door and made my way to the school building.

I passed under a sign that read FORKS HIGH, and dodged students as I walked down the busy hall way looking for the office. After retrieving my schedule I stepped back into the hall, my eyes keeping down on the paper in my hand as I read my first class: English with Mr. Coleman, room 230. As my eyes lifted to scan the door numbers searching for my destination I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders. I jumped at the unwelcome feeling, my eyes looking to my right to see a boy standing there with a grin on his lips. He held his hand out to me,

"Hi, I'm Eric.. Official President of the Welcoming Committee." I gingerly shook his hand, causing his grin to spread further. I pulled my hand back quickly.

"Um.. Hi." I said, pressing my lips in a firm smile. What a way to begin the day. My hopes of going through the rest of high school unnoticed clearly weren't going to work.

Another boy joined us, standing on my other, "Looks like we've got another Bella on our hands Eric.. I'm Mike,"

"Another Bella?" At least the people here were friendly.

"Yeah, she was our newbie last year.. We don't usually have new students, especially ones starting this late in the year. January? Not a great time to start a new school…" I let Mike ramble on as the three of us continued to walk down the hall. I folded my arms over my chest, silently cringing that Eric hadn't removed his arm from my shoulders the whole walk.

"Your classroom awaits you, my dear." Eric said, finally removing his arm from me.

"How did you know this was my room?" I asked

He just pointed to the schedule I had in my hands, laughed, and ran off down the hall with Mike. "See you at lunch New-Bella!"

I sighed at my new nick name and hoped it wouldn't stick.

I walked into the classroom and found Mr. Coleman at his desk. He looked up as I approached him.

"I'm Annaleigh.. The new student.. I have something you need to sign?"

While the teacher filled out my paper I looked around at the room that had filled up since I arrived. Everyone was talking to themselves, but a few kept glancing at me. I shifted awkwardly from foot to foot, then finally Mr. Coleman handed me back my papers. I found a seat near the back and waiting for class to end.

The day seemed to be dragging on. I had one more class before lunch - History. I had never been a fan of history and hoped that whoever Mrs. Butcher was that she would be easy.

I stood at her desk while she filled out my paper, but before I found my seat, she put a hand on my shoulder, stilling any further movements.

"Class.. We're starting a new assignment today. We'll be researching our ancestors. You can pick one of yours and then write a paper on them, which will be presented to the class at the end of the school year. But today, we're going to explore what we already know. So starting with our new student, we're going to introduce ourselves to the class and tell everyone what we know about our families." Mrs. Butcher smiled encouragingly at me. I raised my brow at her in question. I was used to being the new student, but not used to this kind of attention directed to me all at once.

I turned and faced the class, taking in a shaky breath. I gave a small half wave to the students. Everyone was silent waiting for me to speak.

"Hi, I'm Annaleigh Whitlock.." I began. Someone gasped loudly. I saw a gorgeous blonde in the back of the room with her hand over her mouth, her eyes fixed on the boy sitting in the row next to her. My eyes followed her line of sight. I took in the equally stunning blonde boy who sat rigidly in his chair. He looked very alert and uncomfortable at that moment.

"Miss Hale.. Is everything alright?" Mrs. Butcher asked the blonde.

The blonde just nodded slowly, her eyes never leaving the boy. Mrs. Butcher made a motion for me to continue.

"Um.. From what my dad has told me, my family originally comes from the south. We move around a lot, so I'm not sure exactly where in the south we're from.. My dad is in the military, and I know that a lot of my ancestors were as well.. I guess that's something I'll be looking into.."

My voice trailed off as Miss Hale and the blonde boy stood suddenly and made their way to the front of the room. The girl spoke quietly to Mrs. Butcher before quickly leaving the room, the boy silently following after her.

I found an empty seat and sat. I thought over what I had said and if maybe I had offended anyone. But, this Hale girl had a reaction when I had only just said my name. She didn't even know me. I had an uneasy feeling that I had made some kind of enemy already.

The bell sounded, and shook me out of the thoughts that had gathered in my head though out the class. I still couldn't shake the uneasy feeling I had had since I first took my seat. I gathered my things and was thankful that I could just sit in peace and eat my lunch.

As soon as I entered the cafeteria my Welcoming Committee bombarded me, Eric with his arm around my shoulders again.

"You have reservations at our table I believe, Miss New-Bella"

I shrunk back and turned away from his arm, keeping a smile on my face trying not to offend him. He didn't seem phased so I walked with him and Mike to their table - which was already full of people. They squeezed in another chair next to a brunette girl who was talking softly to someone next to her, and Eric.

I had a feeling I was going to have to find a way to shake the 'President' of his committee before he got the wrong idea about me.

Eric got into a discussion with some of the other boys at the table and the brunette turned to look at me. She was average looking, about my height and weight. Her skin was pale - just like everyone else's in forks. Her brown hair hung loosely past her shoulders, and her brown eyes met the smile she had on her lips.

"Don't let them get to you." She said.

"Who?"

"Mike and Eric.. They mean well, but I know they can be a little, well, intense some times.. I'm Bella." Realization hit me as she introduced herself.

"Ahh.. You're Bella."

She laughed softly, her genuine smile growing.

"I'm Annaleigh."

"I know," she shrugged, "There isn't much that goes un-noticed at this school. I'm sure everyone know who you were before your first class ended. That's how it was with me anyway."

As we talked I was surprised to hear that she wasn't a native to the Pacific North West. She looked like she fit in with everyone else perfectly. I found we had more in common than I would have thought I would have with anyone in this area. We both missed the sun terribly, though she said it had gotten easier with time.

The door to the cafeteria opened and our conversation died out as our eyes focused on the group of five abnormally gorgeous students walking in.

The blonde, Miss Hale, from my History class entered first. She glanced at our table quickly and the look she gave me matched the look she gave Bella equally.

"What did you do to get on her bad side?" I asked, feeling relieved that I wasn't the only one the blonde didn't like

"Who? Rosalie? Um.." Bella chewed on her lip as if thinking of an answer. "I'm not really sure." I frowned at Bella, feeling as though she wasn't being completely honest, but shrugged off the thought.

We looked back as the rest of the group passed us.

"That's Emmett - Rosalie's boyfriend." With a hushed voice, she pointed to the largest one in the group. I was sure I would have been intimidated by him if he wasn't looking at Bella grinning and making faces.

"You guys seem to get along."

Bella laughed, "Yeah, he's like a big teddy bear.. Next we have Alice and Jasper."

So the blonde boy from history was Jasper. He still looked uncomfortable and didn't even glance in our direction. Alice on the other hand, waved and smiled at Bella. The last to enter was a bronzed haired male, who gave Bella a slow, crooked smile.

"Who's that?" I asked

"That.." Bella sighed with a smile, "That is Edward." She trailed off, a dreamy look covering her eyes. I saw the same look in his eyes and made the connection between them.

"So you two are.. Together?" I asked, looking from Bella back to Edward.

"Mmhmm" She all but sighed, keeping her eyes on him. I shrugged indifferently at the thought. I could tell from the looks from the other girls at the table that he was probably considered the hottest guy at school, but I found that I wasn't attracted to him in the slightest. I looked back at him, almost squinting trying to see what would make Bella go into such a dazzled state, but I just couldn't see it.

His hair looked like a mess, I had always preferred the clean cut look. While his clothes were very stylish, and only emphasized what I assumed was a very well-defined physique underneath, the thin toned look just didn't do it for me.

I heard his laughter from across the room as he looked at me. He sat at his table. He said something quietly to the others at the table and they all turned to look at me. The one named Alice seemed amused and laughed as well.

I self-consciously brought a hand up to my hair, patting it down and checking to see if anything was out of place. This only seemed to draw more laughing from his direction. I frowned. I already had a bad start with the two blondes at their table, now everyone else had found a reason to make fun of me. I glared in their direction.

* * *

**(( ROSALIE'S POV ))**

I waited for Emmett to pull open the door to the cafeteria. I hated this part of my day; pushing my prop of food around my tray making it look as though I was eating the disgusting looking food before me. There were times I hated this life style: Pretending to be human just to keep our secret.

I placed an arm through Emmett's as we walked into the loud, student filled room. My fingers ran smooth lines up and down his sweater covered arm as my eyes scanned the room. I felt the smug pull of my lips as eyes from the young hormone filled boys in the room looked over my body. Their lust filled attention never ceased to send a thrill down my spine. I was the first to admit that I loved the way others looked at me. Especially after my change. I had always been considered the beautiful girl in before, but once immortality had filled my body, there wasn't a mirror that I didn't look in. I knew it was conceited, but, feeling beautiful made this un-chosen life for me seem just a little better.

I looked up at the man next to me.. His eyes glanced down and a smile tugged the corners of his lips. He was the other reason this life was bearable. I walked towards our table proudly, knowing that while the male students eyes were on me, the females were equally wandering over my mate.

My gaze stopped on the loudest table in the center of the room. I saw the new girl from my history class sitting and talking to Edward's Bella.

As soon as she had said her name, Annaleigh Whitlock, I had begun to panic. I had to get out of our classroom and speak to Jasper. There was no way that this girl could be of relation to him. Though we had kept up with the false pretenses that he and I were the Hale twins, his last name had in fact been Whitlock, and he was originally from the south.

I had noticed him stiffen as she spoke briefly about her ancestors. I had pulled us out of the class and we had moved swiftly down the empty halls and out into the parking lot. Jasper had mirrored the look I was sure was in my own eyes: I was scared. I was scared, for the first time in my immortal life - of a teenager! I feared that her research would uncover Jasper's history and some how link back to him. I didn't know what to do.

Now, seeing her sitting just a few feet from me I felt the panic rising in my chest. Jasper and I hadn't been able to tell the others what we had found out yet. I shot Annaleigh a glare, and heard her heartbeat quicken. Maybe I would be able to be a big enough bitch to her and get her to transfer out of our history class. I smirked, my eyes meeting Bella's briefly. I knew she was intimidated by me, so I was sure I could put the same fear into Annaleigh's mind.

When Edward finally joined us at our table, we all cast curious looks in his direction at his amusement. He quickly muttered the thoughts that Bella's new friend had had about him. I smirked a laugh at his bruised ego that there was finally a female human that could resist him.

"There are more important things in this world to focus on, other than the fact that there is one sane human girl in the world that doesn't find you attractive." I spoke with enough sound that only my siblings could hear me. Edward looked at me with an annoyed expression, a deep sigh leaving his lips.

"Rosalie, I'm not vain enough to believe that everyone who sees me falls instantly in love with me." My glare towards him deepened as he took an easy jab at my ego. I heard Emmett chuckling lowly beside me, and my hand resting on his leg tightened, my nails digging into his thigh. Though it didn't pain him, he felt my intent and ceased his laughter.

"That's not what I'm talking about.. That new girl might be Jasper's.." I frowned, trying to figure out what exactly Annaleigh would be towards Jasper. My eyes lifted to meet his across the table.

"She might be my great-great.. Something." Jasper was frowning at the table deep in thought, as if trying to put the pieces together.

"Great-Great-Great Granddaughter." Alice gasped from her seat next to Jasper.

"Well, fuck me." Emmett said with shock in his voice.

"This has never happened before." Edward said shaking his head, a worried line drawn between his brows.

"Score one for the Greek God over there." I rolled my eyes in his direction. "Clearly we haven't had to deal with this before. What if she finds out they're related? We're doing a research project on our ancestors in class; she's bound to come up with something." I couldn't keep the panic from my voice. I was truly worried about our secret being revealed. If Annaleigh was able to put two and two together we were screwed. Emmett's 'Fuck Me' words rang truer than ever.

"She'll find out." Alice said softly. Her eyes blank as she stared ahead, her lips parting with a gasp. "She.. She disappeared." Alice frowned as she came out of her daze. We all stared at her waiting for an explanation. She spoke with a quick hushed tone.

"She finds out that Jasper is her ancestor through her research. She'll confront him, and he wont be able to hide it from her. We'll all be exposed. She's smart.. She puts all the pieces together, and just as she decides to reveal us, she disappears."

"What do you mean, she disappears? Do we.. Do WE make her disappear?" Jasper's intense voice sounded across the table.

Alice just shook her hair, "I don't know.. I can't see anything."

My eyes traveled back to the girl sitting next to Bella. If I hated Bella earlier, it was nothing compared to the hate radiating through me towards the new girl. Bella had been true to her words and not exposed our secret. I didn't trust this new girl. I made it my mission to get her our of our class.. And if possible, out of our school, and Washington.

* * *

_**Love it? Hate it? Let me know! all reviews much loved and appreciated!  
**_

_- Lau_


	2. Stupid Wolf

_**DISCLAIMER:** All things TWILIGHT belong to Stephanie Meyer_

* * *

**CH. 2**

**'Stupid Wolf'  
**

**(( ANNALEIGH'S POV ))**

The door to my Aunt's house opened easily and I stepped inside.

"Aunt Carolyn?" I called, dropping my book bag by the front door, and shrugging out of my coat. "You here?" I hung my coat on the rack, and stepped out of my wet shoes. The rain had only decided to let up on my drive home from school. I shook my fingers through my damp hair as I walked through the entrance foyer and into the kitchen. There was a note on the table, next to the dogs lead.

_Hey Chicky.._

_Be a doll and walk Fang for me._

_I'll be home late._

_Love ya, Auntie Lyn._

Behind me I heard the distinct clicking of nails against the wood floor, and the pants of heavy breathing. I closed my eyes and sighed. The last thing I wanted to do was take my Aunt's 1 year old huskie for a walk. He was rambunctious and rarely, if ever, listened to me. My fingers curled around the lead and I heard Fang whimper and prance in excitement.

"Sit still.." His body wiggled in excitement as I tried to fasten the lead to his collar. I pulled him back to the front door, stepped into my shoes and grabbed my coat. after stepping outside, I shrugged my coat on, shivering against the cold as I struggled to zip it up and keep a hold of Fang. I fumbled with the lead and the little bit of slack was enough for the grey and white dog to run off.

"Fuck!" I ground out through my teeth as I took off running after him. He entered the woods behind my Aunt's house. I stumbled over rocks and fallen tree logs while I chased the over-eager puppy. Mud caked my shoes, making the ground slippery. I fell, clutching the trunk of a tree on my way down and scratching the palms of my hands

"Damnit!" I looked up and saw Fang pausing to relieve himself on a nearby bush. I growled in frustration and pulled myself to my feet, walking as quietly as I could, I tried to sneak up on him. His ear twitched when I stepped on a stick, cracking it beneath my shoe. He took off running again.

"You Goddamn stupid WOLF!" I yelled in the general direction of the huskie, picking up speed and chasing after him again. I eventually gave up, unable to see him, and sat on a fallen tree log.

I had ventured far into the woods and couldn't even see the back of my Aunt's house anymore. The sun hadn't shone all day, and the forest was dark from the lack of light. Eerie shadows cast over the ground and even though my jacket was thick, I found myself shivering again.

"Fang?" I called out. "Come on boy.. Lets go home!" My voice wasn't as loud as I wanted, my words shaking slightly the more my eyes took in the forest around me.

I heard a howling nearby and sighed in relief.

"Good boy.. Come on Fang.. come here boy!" Fang was a big howler, especially when it was dark out. I had never heard him bark in the short time I had known him.

I head another howl, louder this time, and saw his grey fur moving through trees.

"Come on you little wolf.." I tried to sugar coat my words, making my voice sound happy and calm, trying to entice him to come to me.

"I've got something yummy for you to eat if you'd just get your furry ass over here." I was surprised when I saw him coming closer to me. He never listened to me, never came when I called. Maybe he was just hungry and looking for something good to eat.

"Fang? Come on boy.." I called again, patting my leg and bending down at what I would assume to be his eye level.

The bushes parted and a grey wolf stepped through, walking slowly towards me. My eyes met with a pair of deep brown, widening at a sudden thought: Fangs eyes were blue. A bright, vibrant blue. I straightened slowly, and realized that only at my full height was I at eye level with this particular wolf. He was a lot larger than the huskie I had been trying to walk. Hell, he was a lot larger than any wolf I had ever seen.. At least what I would assume the size of a wolf to be. My breath caught in my throat at the sight, my lips parting in a silent scream as I took a step backwards. My ankle hit a tree root, and I stumbled, falling hard on my ass.

"Shit!" I squeaked. My hands clutched the leaves and dirt at my sides as I tired to scoot backwards away from the wolf that now looked like it was sizing me up for dinner. I scrunched my eyes closed and braced my body for what I hoped would be a quick death.

Minutes passed, I could hear my shaky, shallow breathing but nothing else. I opened my eyes to see if maybe the wolf had decided I didn't have enough fat on my body, and had left me. I was quickly proven wrong when I was met face to face with the wolf. I screamed loudly and tried to move backwards.

My legs kicked the leaves as my wet muddy shoes slipped over the ground. I backed up, my back thudding hard against a solid object. My hands came up behind me, wrapping around a tree trunk. I was trapped and the wolf was slowly stalking towards me again. It stopped by my right foot and I took the opportunity to attempt to kick it. I managed to clip its ear, and the wolf let out a coughing bark.

I pulled my legs up to me, thinking that maybe I hurt it and surely it would spring on me now and attack. I looked into its face and thought I saw what would appear to be a grin over its sharp fangs. I frowned, was the wolf laughing at me?

* * *

**(( PAUL'S POV ))**

I was patrolling with Quil around the border of the res. The kids chatter about absolutely nothing was beginning to grate on my nerves. Besides the lovesick Jacob, Quil was my least favorite person to share a mind with. Though, now that Quil had imprinted on Clair, he was almost as bad as his friend. Jacob was non-stop talk about Bella. I could tell anyone every detail of Bella's life and what she looked like right down to the exact shade of her eyes.. It was the moments that Jake really let his imagination and fantasies about the girl fly that I had to fight the urge to beat the shit out of him. I really didn't want the images of Bella's curves in my thoughts..

At least with Quil, Clair was still young and he only felt like a big brother to her. Though, hearing about the stupid things she had accomplished in preschool were not things I liked to think about.

"So then the teacher said she was really smart because she could already spell her name.. I mean, she can spell mine too, even write it.. But this is a really big step!"

"Quil.."

"Yeah Paul?"

"Shut the fuck up."

"Right."

I could not wait for the last two hours of our shift to end so I could phase back to human form and leave this kids mind.

"Oh come on, you don't mean that." Quil said.

"Yeah, I really do." I was getting sick of this pack. Everyone was love sick over someone.

"Not Embry" his annoying voice spoke up again.

"You really think I'm annoying?"

Oh. My God.

I rolled my eyes and continued my run, trying my best to tune him out as his thoughts went back to Clair. She had finger painted a brown wolf - Whoop-di fuckin-do.

"It was really good Paul. Looked just like me!"

"Quil…" I warned.

"I know.. Shut up.. Ok…"

His thoughts dimmed, and it was enough to focus on the trees passing me by, and to let my own thoughts enter my mind.

I had been having a strange feeling pass over me each time I patrolled lately. It was like I was being pulled to the edge of the forest and I had no idea why. I sniffed the air, taking in a foreign scent.

"What is it?" Quil asked.

"Not sure.. Gonna check it out." I ran towards the scent. The closer I got to it, the stronger the pull felt. I stopped, as I realized the scent faintly smelled like wolf.

"Did anyone new phase recently?" I asked. I was sure I would have known before Quil, but things did slip by me.

"Nope, nothing slipped by you.. No new members of the pack."

"Do we have wolves out here?" I couldn't figure out this scent.

"Another nope." He was right, our own pack usually warded off the wild breed.

I heard the sounds of padded paws running nearby and took off towards it. I quickly reached the source of confusion and couldn't stop the laughter from leaving my lips.

"Just a fucking dog!" I howled at Quil.

"A dog? How does it smell like a wolf then? Are you coming down with something Paul?"

"Siberian Huskie.." I smirked at the dog. His eyes lifted to mine and he quickly covered down and whimpered. I bared my teeth with a growl, snapping my strong jaw at him. He yelped and quickly ran away.

"Not cool dude." Whatever. Who the hell lets their dog roam the woods alone. Then I heard it, a girls voice calling out. I felt the tug again, and turned to where the voice came from.

"Where ya' goin?"

"Checkin' something'.." I knew Quil would be able to see through my eyes as it was. But I wasn't sure myself where I was heading. I followed the pull.

I saw a figure standing through some trees nearby and moved closer, peering passed the tree trunks to get a better view. The pulling feeling felt like it was tugging on my limbs, making them move on their own accord.

"Come on you little wolf.." I heard her say. I froze where I stood, wondering if she had seen me. Was she crazy? What kind of girl stood in the forest calling a wolf to her?!

She spoke again, her teasing voice trying to tempt with promises of something good to eat. My body stepped forward, paw in front of paw until I parted through the bushes. The look on her face told me that I wasn't the wolf she was expecting to see.

Her eyes met mine and I froze in place. I felt the pull snap back on my body, sending a shock wave through my whole system, causing me to shudder. Everything lost focus except the girl in front of me. I could only hear the rapid beating of her heart, and the shaky breaths she took. Nothing else took my attention. Nothing else mattered at this point.

I looked at her eyes. They were the deepest shade of blue I had ever seen. My eyes traveled down to her parted lips.. Perfectly round, pale, pink lips.. Her cheeks were flushed red, no doubt from the cold air. I worried that she was cold and stepped forward wanting to warm her. She stepped backwards, tripping over a tree root and falling hard.

She uttered a curse and I had never heard anything sound more beautiful that the one syllable passing from her lips. I wanted to hear more, and took more steps towards her.

She closed her eyes, and I moved silently to her, standing close to her, my head dipped down to her face. I breathed deeply taking in her scent. The citrus and coconut fragrance filled my senses, and I inwardly moaned at the most intoxicating smell I had ever smelt. I made a mental note to buy some coconut flavored candles so I could smell her whenever I wanted.

Her eyes opened and she screamed. I looked down, thinking that maybe I had stepped on her and worried that I hurt her. She moved backwards sliding on the ground and I kept moving towards her. I wanted to help her up, and check her over in case she was injured.

She hit a tree, and her fingers wrapped around the bark. I felt my arms tense, wishing her fingers were wrapped around me instead. I moved closer, stopping at her foot, taking in the small delicate size of her shoe.

She brought it up, kicking me in the ear. It was such a soft tap - almost like a caress against my heated skin. I saw the determined look in her eyes, and realized she had tried to kick me away. I laughed at the thought. Now that I found her, there was no way she was going to get rid of me.

I heard a distant howl trying to break into my thoughts. I ignored the sound, focused on the girl before me. The howl came again, more insistent this time. I growled in annoyance. I didn't want to leave just yet.

"Paul - Its Sam." Quil's voice raked through my mind. He seemed amused and snickered as I growled in response to him. "Come on dude, lets go. Boss' orders."

I pulled myself back from the girl. I had memorized her scent and knew I would be able to pick it out anywhere. I took one last long stare at her.

"Come on Paulie-Boy.." Quil taunted.

I turned abruptly and ran to where I heard him waiting for me. I felt a hole opening in my chest the further I ran from the girl. Quil came into view and the anger of him making me leave took over. I pounced on him, my jaw coming around his neck and clamping down on his thick fur. He whimpered under the pressure and I turned my head sharply, flinging him against a tree. I crouched to pounce again when Sam's thoughts rang through.

"Stop it!"

I kept in my crouch, lowering to the floor of the forest at the Alpha's command. My scowling eyes settled on Quil's crumpled body.

"You ok Quil?" Sam asked.

"Yeah.. I'll heal." He responded.

"What was that all about Paul?" Sam's harsh words directed at me. I growled in response, still not over my anger towards Quil.

"He imprinted." The little shit answered smugly for me.

* * *

_**Hopefully I did Paul justice! He's my favorite Wolf, and I really want to amp up his short temper.**_

_**Leave some love!**_

**_- Lau_  
**


	3. Intriguing Thoughts

_**DISCLAIMER:** All things TWILIGHT belong to Stephanie Meyer_

_**A/N: **Thanks for all the hits and people 'folllowing' this story!! Its a surreal feeling knowing so many of you are reading what I'm writing! I hope as the story continues I'm able to keep you all interested! Next chapter will be back to Paul.. You'll find I tend to write from numerous characters POVs.. hopefully it doesn't get confusing! For now.. enjoy!_

* * *

**CH 3**

**'Intriguing Thoughts'  
**

**(( ANNALEIGH'S POV ))**

I sat cross legged on the floor in the middle of an isle at the library. Our history class had been moved to this location so we could begin our research. I had stacks of books either side of me covering subjects from Southern Hospitality to the Civil War. I had opened a few, and even had one laying across my lap, but I couldn't focus on the words printed on the pages.

I hadn't slept well the night before; every time I closed my eyes I saw the face of the giant wolf I had met in the forest. Even thinking about it now, my arms broke out in goose bumps. I shivered at the sensation, and tugged the sleeves on my cotton shirt down closer to my wrists.

The day was not going well. We were free-writing in English class this morning and all that I could do was doodle pictures of a grey mass of fur on my page. Thankfully we didn't have to turn our work in.

I felt like I was losing my mind. I chalked it up to having escaped the fate of death, but there still was that nagging feeling. I kept replaying the scene from the forest over and over, and I kept seeing the wolf laughing at me when I made my lame attempt to kick its face. I rubbed a hand over my tired eyes. I had imagined things. I probably even imagined the wolf all together. The sheer size of the animal was an impossibility.

I looked back down at the book before me. Brassey's History of Uniformed Servicemen was opened to a colorful page displaying the varying uniforms from that time period. I glossed over the page, flipping to the next one.

I sighed, frustrated that I had allowed the wolf to consume my thoughts and distracted me for the first half of my day. My notebook pages were bare of the research notes I should have been taking.

I pulled my pen from between my lips and focused my eyes on the words of the book in my lap. The fingers on my left hand absent-mindedly tapped out the lyrical Chopin Prelude I had been humming in my head. My right hand began to jot down a few notes from the pages I read. I knew I would be waiting to get home and use my Aunt's computer to do any real research.

* * *

**(( EDWARD'S POV ))**

"So she's going to go along with it?" Emmett asked me in a hushed tone. I replied with a curt nod of my head. My eyes were darting down the racks of books in the library seeking out the body of one being.

"I knew Bella would. I keep telling' Rosie that we can trust her, but she still has her guard up." Emmett shook his head as he followed me through the quiet stacks of books.

Through out the night our family had been discussing the new girl, Annaleigh. We were all fearful of Alice's vision. For one thing, if Alice was right, and she's never wrong, we were going to be exposed. The girl was going to be able to find her connection to Jasper, and it wont be soon after that that she'll put the pieces of the puzzle together and realize that her ancestor is a student at her school. But that was only the beginning. If she was even half as smart as Bella, she would be able to figure out in no time that Jasper wasn't human. She'd easily figure out that Jasper, along with the rest of us, are Vampires.

On the way to school this morning I had gone over a simple plan with Bella. Since she had already made a small bond with the new girl, we asked that she kept up the friendship. That way if Annaleigh did uncover anything, Bella would, hopefully, be able to sway her thoughts elsewhere.

The game plan for right now was just to keep an eye on Annaleigh.

"I really wish it was nighttime." Emmett's voice cut through my thoughts. I stopped in my tracks squinting in confusion.

"What?" He had been playing the Mission Impossible theme song in his mind since we entered the library in search for Annaleigh. I soon put two and two together and rolled my eyes.

"Then we could dress in black, wear those night vision goggles.."

"Em.. We wouldn't need night vision goggles." I reminded him. It was his turn to roll his eyes at me.

"We wouldn't need to dress in black either. S'not like anyone would see us if we ran. But its all to set the scene, all for the mood." At that last word, Emmett's thoughts went to steamy nights of playing dress up with Rosalie.

"Cowboys and Indians Em? Really?"

He grinned cockily, wiggling his eye brows at me and tipping a pretend hat on his head.

"Rose can ride my saddle any time." He continued to grin.

I groaned at the visual he left me with. As much as I loved my brother and sister, I didn't want the details of their sex life filling my thoughts.

"Em please?" As if understanding my wants, Mission Impossible blared in the speakers of his mind. At least this was better than Rose dressed as Pocahontas.

My hand came out to grip the front of Emmett's shirt, stilling his movements as we approached a new isle. I put a finger to my lips urging him to keep quiet. He smirked at me, standing on his tip toes and creeping along next to me. I stiffened a laugh at the sight of his large body, tip toeing like a ballerina. The man was even graceful. My fist hit his arm and his eyes, lit with amusement, caught mine.

I gestured to the girl sitting on the floor caught up in what she was reading. Emmett followed my gaze and nodded. We went down the isle next to hers, peering through the shelves down at her.

I saw her hand tapping against her leg as if she was playing piano. I watched her long fingers move with a perfect curled precision. I tuned into her thoughts and heard the Piano Prelude in her mind, and sighed in recognition. Chopin's Prelude Number 15, in D Flat Major. I had played it countless times, but hearing her singing the tune in her mind was more melodic than what I had ever been able to muster.

I heard Emmett clear his throat. Knowing it wasn't something he had to do, I looked at him in question. He looked back with the same expression on his face.

"You hungry?" He asked me. We had hunted a few days ago, and I knew I'd need to go soon, but I wasn't thirsty. I worried suddenly if my eyes were already overly noticeably black. I shook my head 'no' at his question.

"Could'a fooled me." He shrugged. "You look like you're about to jump through this shelf and eat her." My eyes shot to Annaleigh, worried that she might have heard his words.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I mumbled, straining to hear her thoughts again. Before I could pick up the tune in her mind again Emmett's strong hand grabbed my arm and nearly yanked it from its socket. He pulled me swiftly out of the library and out to the grassy court yard of the school. I jerked my arm from his grip and glared daggers at him.

"What the hell was that?" I demanded.

"You tell me brother." He looked at me. His thoughts going back to the library. I saw myself standing in front of the rack of books, leaning forward and looking through the shelf at Annaleigh. The look on my face did look like someone who was hungry; but not for food.

"Its not what you think." I muttered.

"Then help clarify things for me." He crossed his broad thick arms over his chest, waiting for my explanation. I didn't know what to tell him. I had just been enjoying the sound of Annaleigh humming in her thoughts. As if on cue, Emmett thought of the look in my eyes, the way my tongue darted out to lick my lips, and my fingers curling around the shelf. I looked like I was getting ready to pounce.

"Well…?"

"I.. I don't know." I felt betrayed by my features. My thoughts had been innocent, I hadn't wanted anything other than the musical connection I had discovered with her.

"Well, you better pull yourself together. We have lunch to get through."

I stood rooted in my spot, now feeling unsure of what I thought I had innocently wanted. Emmett grabbed my arm and pulled me to the cafeteria where we took our seats at our regular table and waited for Alice and Bella to arrive.

* * *

**(( ANNALEIGH'S POV ))**

I had made some success in my research. I had gathered a list of names and things to look up when I got home. Picking up the books around me and placing them back on the shelves I gathered my things and stood to leave.

As usual, when I stepped outside I shuddered at the force of the cold air. I wondered if I would ever get used to this kind of weather. It had been years since I had had to deal with it. I clutched my jacket closer to my body and walked with my head down towards the cafeteria.

"Annaleigh!" I heard my voice being called and lifted to see who it was coming from. I smiled at Bella as she approached. My shoulders relaxing with the knowledge that it wasn't Eric.

"I've decided to save you today. " I quirked a brow in her direction wondering what she was referring to. "You're eating at my table today." I had thought she ate with Eric and his friends, but upon entering the cafeteria with her, she pulled me in the direction of the table where two of the five supermodel students sat. I recognized them as Emmett and Edward. We dropped our book bags onto chairs, reserving our spots at the table. Edward's eyes seemed to linger on me, and I remembered his laughter pointed at my direction from yesterday. I frowned slightly, shrugging out of my coat and draping it over the back of the chair. Maybe he had just never seen someone as tan as I was. After all, his skin was ghostly white.

He jolted to attention as I heard a thud from under the table.

"You planning on joining us today New-Bella?" The bigger one asked me. I cringed as my fear of the nick name sticking came to life.

"She doesn't like that name." I thought I heard Edward mutter.

"Its not that I don't like it.. I mean, I have nothing against Bella," I smiled at the brunette next to me. My words were rushed and I couldn't find a way to explain my thoughts.

"Just - I'm Annaleigh." I extended a hand to Emmett as I introduced myself. With out pausing, his large hand covered mine in a firm shake. I took in the feel of his ice cold fingers against mine.

"Freezing outside, isn't it?" Emmett laughed loudly as if I made a huge joke. I felt the goose bumps rising on my arms from the lingering cold his grip had left. Edward's eyes shot to Bella, who tugged on my arm.

"Lets go get our lunch." I followed her and stood behind her with my tray in the lunch line.

"So how are you liking your classes?" She started the conversation. We talked about our favorite teachers, and ones we couldn't stand. I placed different dishes of food onto my tray, and grabbed a bottle of apple juice as I turned to follow her back to our table.

I slid my tray onto the table top and went to take my seat, continuing on with our conversation.

"I normally hate history, but we're starting this new research project and I'm kind of excited about it." I took the lid off my salad, and poured the dressing over it.

"Oh?" Bella asked nonchalantly as she sat next to me and screwed off the cap on her lemonade.

"Well, I don't really know much about my heritage so it'll be interesting to see where I come from." I stabbed a few pieces of lettuce with my plastic fork and put them in my mouth. I raised my eyes looking at the others seated around the table, and noted that Alice had now joined them. She was watching my lips with an amused expression as I chewed. I picked up my napkin and dabbed at the corners of my lips, a slight blush creeping over my cheeks.

"Alice.." Edward's deep voice shot across the table.

"Look Eddie, she blushes as easily as Bella does." Emmett jabbed an elbow in Edward's ribs as he gestured towards me. Alice's laughter rang out like a birds song. I felt my blush deepen, knowing they must have some inside joke about me. They were acting the same as yesterday.

"We don't have.." Edward started as he looked at me, closing his lips quickly as I frowned.

Bella put a hand on my arm. "Once again you've taken the much unwanted attention off of me. First with Mike and Eric, by being the new girl. And now with these guys and their attempts to make me blush." She laughed now, and I felt myself relaxing with her.

Lunch continued with more banter - mainly from Emmett; more blushing - equally from myself and Bella; and more glares than I was able to count - between Edward and Alice. As if having a silent conversation across the table, Alice's frown deepened and Edward seemed to almost growl at her. She turned abruptly to look at me.

"So, Annaleigh. Do you sing?" I was a bit taken back by her question. I had, in fact, been in a choir since I was really little, and acting in school musicals. I felt my blush creep up again. I longed for the beautiful screeching of the school bell signally class was due to start.

"Um.. Yeah, a little." I replied.

"How about piano? Do you play much?" Her eyes were twinkling and even though Edward seemed to be shooting daggers with his eyes at her, she ignored him as if he wasn't there.

"I play a bit." I wondered where these questions were coming from. It wasn't uncommon for my fingers to act like they had a mind of their own and drum across surfaces.

"You ever play any Debussy?" Her lips quirked in a mischievous grin.

"Not if I can help it." I gave a small smile.

"That's Edward's favorite composer." She smirked, now turning in his direction. My mouth opened slightly and I stuttered to find words to recover from my mild insult. I really wanted a friendship with Bella, and thought that if I offended her boyfriend that she would never want to hang out with me.

"He's great. I mean, clearly people love him. Even if 'Clair De Lune' is heavily over used in movies.." My words trailed off. Great - I had offered another insult. I exhaled and decided my best bet was to keep my mouth shut.

"Everyone is entitled to their own opinions." Edward smiled kindly at me, before shooting a quick glare at Alice.

As if knowing a distraction was needed, the bell sounded. Before I could stand with my things, Alice was next to me.

"What class do you have next?" She asked.

"Gym." I found myself smiling. I actually liked gym, even if I wasn't the best athlete.

I heard Bella groan. I looked at her and laughed at the expression on her face. Clearly the girl did not like gym, or even the mere mention of it.

"Walk with me.. I'm headed in that direction also." I followed Alice out of the cafeteria, dropping off my tray by the garbage can on the way out. I saw her grin back at the other members of the table before she quickly hurried out into the cold.

I had never blushed so much in my life. They all seemed so calm and cool. Something was going on, and if I was going to sit with this group again tomorrow, I better figure out what it is.

* * *

_**Don't be shy.. leave some love!**_

_**- Lau**_


	4. Apples and Oranges

_**DISCLAIMER:** All things TWILIGHT belong to Stephanie Meyer_

_**A/N: **Much love to you all! Thanks again for reading, following, and most of all reviewing. I'll admit - your comments send me cheap thrills when I receive them in my email inbox.. Keep 'em comin'! (besides, what writer DOESN'T like feedback??!).. I feel like I'm spoiling you all.. 4 chapters in 2 days.. but I'm on a roll with this story, and have a lot that I want to get out.. hopefully this streak continues!_

_As promised.. Here is more Paul!_

* * *

**WARNING -- ** LEMON-Y THOUGHTS ****

**

* * *

**

**CH 4**

**'Apples and Oranges'  
**

**(( PAUL's POV ))**

I sat on the edge of my couch. The piece of furniture was large, and took up most of the space in my living room. On the wall parallel to the couch was the TV stand. In between the two pieces of furniture was a dark wood, hand made, coffee table. Abnormally clean, only a solitary item sat upon it. A brown paper bag held with in its walls an item which I was trying hard to ignore.

My knees were bent, elbows resting on them, and hands clasped together. My chin rested on my tensed hands and my eyes narrowed in on the bag. I frowned at it as it sat there, taunting me.

I hadn't meant to buy what was inside the bag. It just happened. I was unable to stop my fingers from grasping the item and taking it to the register to pay for it. I felt like I just bought something illegal with the way I had hurried out of the store. I was like an addict in need of a fix.

I reached a hand out and unrolled the top of the paper bag. I bit my lip, pulling my hand back and resisting the urge to reach my fingers in. The scent of coconuts drifted from the bag, filling my senses as I inhaled. I bit my lip harder, clenching my eyes closed. My hands, with a mind of their own, reached into the bag and pulled out a candle.

This was ridiculous. I was Paul. The strong, brave, intimidating, feared Wolf. I was a Goddamn wolf! Things cowered to me, I didn't back down from anything. Especially a coconut flavored candle.. But damn if it didn't smell just like her.

I leaned back against the cushion of the couch. It had been almost a full week.. 4 days to be precise.. Since I had seen her in the woods. 4 long days. I had volunteered for more patrols than usual, running back to the place I had seen her for the first time.

On day 1 her scent had lingered. Day 2 it had begun to fade. Day 3 it rained and I had never been as pissed off at the weather as I was that day. If I had been running with anyone other than Sam at the time, I don't know what I would have done. It had only been after he commanded me in his Alpha tone to settle down that I was able to calm myself.

It was now day 4, and I was scheduled to patrol tonight.. With Leah.. I cringed at the thought. If tonight went anything at all like yesterday did, Leah and I were going to go at it. The stupid girl never knew when to stop, and always pushed peoples buttons. I was not looking forward to tonight at all.

I felt myself tensing up at the thought of spending 8 hours of my life with only Leah for company. I knew the only way I was going to calm down was to be able to see.. Or smell.. My imprint.

I reached my hand back into the bag and pulled out a lighter. Flicking it once, the yellow flame appeared, and I held it over the wick of the candle. Instantly the coconut aroma flew up around me and I breathed it in deeply. A contented sigh leaving my lips. The muscles in my shoulders began to ease.

I leaned against the cushions of the couch, letting my head fall back, and my eyes drop closed. I breathed evenly, and deeply, and images of her entered my mind.

The first thing I remembered was her eyes. Those deep, blue pools of liquid sky. Instead of how they had been round with fear, I pictured them darkening with pleasure filled desire.

When she had tripped and fallen back, my mind took away the forest floor she had landed on, and replaced it with my bed. Her hair splayed across my comforter, her legs parting enough for me to kneel between. I remember seeing how small and delicate her shoes were, picturing what her foot must have looked like inside it. Now in my mind, her feet were bare, and as I kneeled between her legs, my hand felt back to her foot and brought the smooth skin up, securing her leg around my waist.

My memory brought up the image of her lips.. The perfect pale shade of pink, and the round 'O' they had made when she screamed. I pushed aside the fact that she was screaming in fear, and thought of her screaming for another reason.

* * *

**(( JARED'S POV ))**

Sam had called me. Paul was messed up. The two had just patrolled together the previous night, and Paul had tried - more than once - to attack his Alpha. Something was going on with him. Sam had said he had imprinted, but from what I had heard from Quil, Paul was taking it harder than any of the other imprinted wolves.

Paul was supposed to patrol with Leah tonight, which was the reason Sam called me. He got Seth to cover Paul's patrol and told me I had to go talk some sense into Paul. I knew this approach wouldn't work on Paul. He wasn't the kind of guy that sat around talking about his feelings. So Sam suggested we go to the store and pick up supplies for tomorrows bon fire.

I walked quickly up the front steps to Paul's home, knocking once before letting myself inside. I screwed my face up as the heavy smell of coconut filled my over sensitive senses. I could see into his living room from the front door, and took a step in that direction.

Paul was fully reclined back on his couch. At first glance I thought he was asleep, until his lips parted and his tongue licked them slowly, a smile playing at the corners.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me." His eyes snapped open, and his body jerked up as he heard my words. I took another step into the room, and made to sit on the couch. Maybe he and I would need to have a little talk after all.

Before my ass hit the cushion he grabbed a pillow and held it tightly over his lap.

"Jesus Paul!" I took two steps back in the direction of the front door.

"What? Its my fucking house."

I really didn't need to see my brother like this. Sure, we'd all seen each other naked after we phased. We'd seen some pretty nasty thoughts running through each others minds. But to see Paul.. Like this.. Right in front of me, clearly with a boner under the pillow.. Nah, it was too much.

"I'll wait outside." I didn't wait for a response. I quickly exited his house and leaned against the porch rail to wait.

After a few minutes I heard his footsteps traveling through his house, and finally the front door opening, and slamming shut.

"Hey." He said as he stood next to me. I nodded in response.

"So.." he drew out. "What's up?" The encounter from inside completely forgotten.. Or, just shoved to the backs of our minds for the time being.

"Sam wants us to make a food run." I informed him.

"Can't.. gotta patrol soon."

"All taken care of my friend. You are saved from spending the night with the wicked wolf of the Pacific North West." I grinned at him, clapping a hand on his shoulder.

"Gotta fuckin' love that.. Right, so where to?" I laughed at his attitude - none of us, except for Seth and that was only because he was related to her, could stand being in Leah's mind.

"The grocery store in Forks. More of a selection that the one on the rez." I informed him. We hopped in my truck and set off for the store.

* * *

**(( PAUL's POV ))**

The ride into Forks was a quiet one. If things kept going the way they were, I'd have to start locking my front door. Its fucking pathetic. I imprinted on a girl who I had never seen before, who I probably would never see again, and all I can do is think about her. I can't touch her, or hear her voice.. I have to smell a fucking candle just to refresh her scent. The candle didn't even do her justice. What kind of joke was this? I thought we imprinted so we could be with our mates. I can't even find her, and Lord knows I've been searching.

Jared pulled into a parking space at the grocery store and we got out. He grabbed a cart and I stopped to look at him.

"How much are we buying?" I asked. I didn't feel like being out very long. I wanted to go back home, alone, to my thoughts. God this was sick.

"We're feeding the pack, Emily, Kim, and Jacob invited Bella who is bringing one of her friends.. So, we're buying a lot." Great. Fucking great. I'd get to watch Jake throw himself at Bella. His situation was almost as pathetic as mine. But at least my imprint wasn't off playing with a bloodsucker. Or, as far as I knew she wasn't. The thought of her even talking to one shot heat down my spine.

We entered the store and headed back to the meat department.

"Burgers or hot dogs?" Jared asked.

"Fuck it.. Both." I couldn't make decisions right now. I didn't care what we ate. For once in my life my appetite couldn't be satisfied by food. It hungered for something different. Something with a tropical scent, blonde hair and a tan.

After grabbing enough meat to feed an army, we headed down the bread isle. We paused in front of the hot dog rolls and Jared started piling packs into the cart. I shoved my hands in the front pockets of my cargo shorts and looked around. My eyes roamed right, down the isle, and my heart jumped.

Standing on her tip toes, reaching up to a shelf above her, was my imprint. I took in her whole sight, allowing my eyes to rake over her body, storing the images in my mind. Who knew when I'd see her next?

She wore a long sleeved, pale purple, shirt. The bottom of it rode up as she stretched, leaving a delicious hint of skin showing above her jeans. Her golden skin flashed, and I wondered what kind of tan lines, if any, she had.

My eyes traveled lower to the curve of her ass. Her jeans hugged her body, and she stepped back off her toes, bending to lower the item she had taken from the shelf into the basket at her feet. My hand twitched in my pocket, aching to cup her -

"Can you grab the buns?" I didn't take my eyes off my imprints ass when Jared's words cut into my thoughts.

I nodded slowly, "You have no idea how bad I want to." I mumbled, pursing my lips as she straightened and turned to walk away. Her hips swayed in the most teasing manner. I could imagine how my fingers would feel gripping into her hips and pulling her against me.

"Oh for fucks sake Paul." I tore my eyes from the woman disappearing down the isle and looked at Jarred.

"You seriously need to get laid, man." He informed me. No shit. But there was only one body I intended to do that with. I never thought I'd see the day where I'd find myself wanting to be a one woman man. Even as I thought of just satisfying my.. Well.. Horniness with my imprint, I found that I wanted more than that. I wanted to hear her talk, I wanted to find out what she liked and disliked. I wanted to know about her family; God, I even wanted to meet her parents. I wanted to know every inch of her body, and her mind. I wanted to make her laugh as much as I wanted to make her moan. I looked back in the direction she had walked, and she was gone.

"That's her." My heart ached.

"Her?.. Ohh." I could tell realization settled in. "Dude, she's hot. Good job with that one." He was grinning. Instead of joining in on his banter about her like I normally would, I found myself getting angry at his comment. I felt possessive and protective of my imprint.

"She's more than that; gorgeous, beautiful, amazing.." I couldn't find the word to describe her.

"What happened to the big bad wolf, huh?" He teased. I'd like to know the same thing, believe me. No girl, no woman, was supposed to be able to tame me. I guess this imprint magic was some strong stuff.

I grabbed five packs of burger buns and tossed them in the cart. Steering the cart down the isle I hurried to follow where she had gone, longing for another look at her.

"We're not seriously going to follow her are we?" I didn't answer him, my eyes intent on their search for her. "We are." He stated, clearly seeing I wasn't going to leave the store with out at least seeing her one more time. He sighed and walked next to me. I followed my senses and headed to the produce section.

There she stood, placing bright red apples into a bag. I stopped by the oranges, pretending to pick out the ripest ones. I picked one up, squeezing it gently. I stole a glance in her direction, wondering what it would feel like to squeeze -

"Quit molesting the orange." Jared spoke from beside me, his voice low enough for only me to hear. "Just go talk to her or something."

I hadn't even thought of that. Could I just talk to her? Introduce myself by the bananas? I stopped my thoughts as she picked up a bunch of bananas. Her fingers taking hold of the length of each one, checking it over. She had such small, delicate fingers. My breath caught in my throat as she wrapped her fingers around the fruit and slid her fingers down the length. I exhaled a soft moan, picturing her holding the hard length of something else.

"You're gonna bust a nut if you don't stop." He was right. I could already feel the effects on my body from just thinking about her doing things. I really needed to cool off. I took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly. Beer. Drinking. Bonfire. The pack. Food.. I thought of the next day, trying to take my mind away from my imprint. Ok, I could do this. I could shop for the party and not have to run to the public restrooms for some relief, with a hard on jutting out from my pants.

I turned the cart away from her, automatically feeling the loss of her, and forced myself to steer us down the drink isle.

We gathered enough soda and beer to drown a whole paddock of horses, and headed to the check out. There she was again. She stood in line, flipping through a tabloid magazine, her basket on the conveyor belt. I quickly got in line behind her. I moved to the front of the cart, and stood inches from her, unloading the cart. I leaded towards her and inhaled her scent. That stupid candle didn't even compare to how she smelled. My eyes fell shut, and I sighed softly.

I felt something hard ram into be from behind, and knocking back, I pushed against the back of her body. Even though I knew it was Jared ramming the cart into me to get my attention, I couldn't help but thank him. My arms came up and I placed my hands on her hips steadying her so she wouldn't fall forwards. She yelped at the impact, and I instinctively pulled her body back against me, my fingers digging into her hips slightly. I held her for longer than I knew I should have; leaning my nose into her hair and inhaling the sweet scent. I would never be able to look at a coconut with out getting a hard on ever again.

Her ass rubbed against my crotch, as she tried to pull away from me. I loosened my fingers and let her go. She turned to look at me, a smile on her face.

"Are you ok?" She asked me. I almost flattened her, and she was asking if I was ok.

"Oh yeah, more than ok.. My buddy let the cart slam into me.. I just lost my balance for a second there." Lies. All lies. The cart felt like it had merely nudged me, not enough to knock me down, let alone lose my balance. "Are you ok?"

She bit her lip and nodded. I could imagine a million scenarios that would warrant that same expression from her face. Her cheeks turned a rosy pink. She was sexy. I couldn't stop starring at her. Damn.. So this is what it feels to be tongue tied.

"Ma'am? That's $23.50." The lady at the register called out, taking the attention of my imprint. That bitch. She interrupted my moment. I narrowed my eyes in her direction as my imprint paid for her items and grab the two bags waiting for her. She turned to face me, and my scowl left my face as my eyes met hers. She smiled and quickly looked down before walking away.

"Sir?… Sir?" My smile dropped, and my gaze slowly turned to the lady at the register. My frown had returned and my glare hardened.

"What?"

"Paper or plastic?" She asked.

"How about you take the paper and shove it -" I felt a hard slap on my shoulder and strong fingers digging into my tendons.

"Papers fine, thanks." Jared shot me a look and I stepped back. I kept my distance while Jared finished the transaction.

As we loaded the groceries into the back of Jared's truck I made the decision to come back to this store every week.. Maybe twice a week.

* * *

_**I think I'm having a little too much fun making Paul suffer..**_

_**don't worry.. soon he'll get something in return..**_

_**Not saying whether that something will be a bit of Annaleigh, or some other form of drama...**_

_**- Lau**_


	5. Bon Fire: Part I

_**DISCLAIMER :** Stephanie Meyer owns all things TWILIGHT_

_**A/N :** I am overwhelmed by the number of people reading, subscribing and 'favorite-ing' this story! WOW.. THANKS GUYS! I have big plans for this story so I hope that you'll bare with me through chapters that you may not like as much as others. Paul will struggle some more, get some in return, lose it, then will he get it back? We'll have to wait and see.. I also have some big plans for Paul and Jasper coming up.. I've just got to build up and get there first!_

_And now.. Onto the Bon Fire / BBQ / Party!_

* * *

**CH 5**

**'Bon Fire : Part I'  
**

**(( ANNALEIGH's POV ))**

I lay across my bed, my lap top open in front of me, my notes scattered around me, as I worked on my research assignment. I still hadn't managed to find any leads. I had found a lot of ancestors that I could write about, but none that interested me enough. I was waiting for someone to jump out of a book or off the screen of my computer. Someone who I felt like I could sit down and talk face to face with. Someone completely unique.

I heaved a sigh, sliding my finger over the mouse pad and clicking on the internet address bar, typing in the address for the Bing search engine.

My fingers hovered over the keys, unsure of what to type. I took a moment to get lost in the search engines background picture of a tropical island.

"This is useless!" I knew I had relatives from the South. Some were in the military, and I was sure at least one was fought in the Civil War. I typed in my search and found a census for the Confederate States Army during the late 1800s. I brought up the list of names and drew in a deep breath. This was going to take forever! I scrolled down the names, one by one, looking for a Whitlock. Why the site didn't have the names listed alphabetically was beyond me. That would have made things easier.

I rested my chin on my right hand, using the pad of a finger on my left hand to thumb the mouse pad and keep the page scrolling. My eyes felt like they were glossing over and I almost gave up my search when I found what I was looking for: J. Whitlock - Major. I hovered the cursor over his name, just a click away from perhaps finding a relative worth writing a paper on.

The old school telephone ring tone of my cell phone went off. I frowned at the unknown number, and pressed the answer button on the screen.

"Hello?"

"Annaleigh?" A girl's voice asked. "Its Bella."

I didn't remember giving Bella my phone number, but the week had been busy, and I was distracted by a couple of interesting encounters. First with the wolf. Every time I tried to fall asleep at night I swore I heard a wolf's howl. I was even having nightmares about the wolf. But instead of running off like it did, my nightmares have it pouncing on me and tearing at my skin.

My other encounter was actually something I didn't have much experience with. Because of my rule of not getting attached to guys, I had never had a boyfriend, or really been on a serious date. I wasn't sure how I felt about the guy from the grocery store. A part of me was annoyed and almost disgusted by the blatant way he hit on me. But the other part of me was thrilling at the idea that someone like that would even consider flirting with me. All thoughts of the wolf left my mind, replaced by the warm set of hands that had held my hips.

"Hello? Annaleigh?"

"Oh, Hey Bella.. Sorry… what's up?" I shook myself out of the thoughts I was having and tried to focus on the phone conversation. Bella had a boyfriend, so she was one step ahead of me. Maybe I could get some advice.

"I was wondering if you had any plans tonight?" She asked me, before I had a chance to bring anything up. "I couple of friends are having a bon fire at first beach and I wanted to see if you wanted to tag along with me."

My first instinct was to say no. I just wanted to get some real research done, grab a quick meal, and call it a night. But it was Saturday. I had been home all morning working on homework, cooped up in my room. This was a pathetic lifestyle for a almost 18 year old girl.

"Sure.. Why not?"

"Great! I'll pick you up in about half an hour.. Does that give you enough time?" Her excitement was infectious and I found myself looking forward to going out.

"More than enough.." I finished off the conversation, giving her directions to my home. I tossed my phone back on the bed next to me before exiting the internet browser on my lap top and sitting up. Major J. Whitlock would have to wait.

I stood and opened my closet doors. I crossed my arms over my chest, drumming my fingers against my sides as I decided what to wear. I knew it wasn't bikini and sandal weather. First beach would be nothing like what I had just been living on.

I grabbed a pair of dirty denim jeans, a white long sleeved thermal shirt, and a dark grey Quicksilver zip-up hooded sweatshirt. The whole outfit was form fitting, and looked put together, but I knew I would be comfortable and warm as the afternoon progressed into night. Stepping into my white tennis shoes, I left my room.

In the bathroom I brushed through my hair; pulling it back into a pony tail. I was never one for much make up, especially since I frequented the beach so often down in Cali, so I just applied a little cover up, mascara, and my favorite lime flavored lip gloss.

I was in the kitchen, writing a note for my aunt when Bella knocked on the door. Leaving the paper and pen on the table, I grabbed my bag and house keys and opened the door.

Bella had on a similar outfit, and I smiled. Every location had its on style, but at least jeans and a shirt worked for a casual get together up here as well as it did down south.

"All ready to go?" Her eyes were lit with excitement. I stepped through the door, pulling it closed and locking it.

"More than.. You saved me from my lap top. I have been searching all over the net for someone to do my project on." We took a few steps and my eyes fell upon the oldest piece of machinery alive today.

"What is that?" I asked. She didn't seem hurt or phased, in fact she almost seemed proud of the rusty red truck in my drive way.

"That's my pride and joy."

I just nodded and took a deep breath. I got in the passenger side, and made a silent prayer that if we made it home safely in one piece tonight, I would never complain about having to walk Fang again.

"So.. Did you find anyone interesting for your project?" She pulled onto the main street.

"I did actually, just when you called me."

"Oh really? Who are they?"

"Well, all I know is that he was a Major in the Confederate Army. I don't know his full name.. Just that he is a 'J. Whitlock'." I shrugged. "I'll doing a better search on him over the weekend, maybe I'll come up with something."

We rode in silence after that. I looked over at Bella and saw her chewing on her bottom lip, she looked like she was feeling uneasy.

"Are you ok?" She darted a look at me, and I could tell she was forcing the smile on her lips.

"Oh um.. Yeah.. The exit is kind of tricky to find sometimes, so I was just, you know, paying attention." I looked at her for a moment, and even though I could tell she was lying, I decided to let it go. If something was really bugging her, and she wanted to, she would bring it up herself. For all I knew, she and her boyfriend had had a fight. I didn't feel like it was my place to pry.

I took in my surroundings and noticed that we had turned down a street lined with a thick forest of trees. The road wasn't paved anymore, but was worn gravel. We parked at a red house and I frowned.

"I thought we were going to the beach?"

"Oh, we are." She put the car in park. "This is my friend Jake's house. We're meeting up with him first and all walking down together." As if on cue a tall, muscular, extremely handsome, tan.. Well.. Boy wasn't the right word for him, because he was all man.. Walked out of the house. He wore a big grin on his lips as he walked up to the driver's side and opened the door for Bella. He seemed oblivious that I was even there. The way he looked at her made me feel like I was invading on a personal moment.

"I'm so glad he let you come!" His grin stayed strong as he took her by the waist and helped her from her truck. I thought over his word choice as I helped myself from the truck. Maybe Bella had had a fight with Edward over coming to the bon fire. I don't know what I would do with a protective boyfriend.

Bella laughed and stepped away from Jacob. "You know how he feels about me coming here.." She stopped and turned to me. "Hey, Jake, this is my friend Annaleigh.. She's new in town."

"That I could tell." He turned to face me, taking me in from head to toe. "No locals in Forks has a tan like that." He smiled easily at me and I didn't feel uncomfortable from his gaze as it didn't come across like he was trying to 'undress me' with his eyes. Not like that guy from the store. I walked around to the pair, and as I got a better look at Jacob I realized some similarities between him and the other guy. Both had gorgeous golden tans, short cropped almost military style hair cuts, both were very in shape - their toned muscles weren't hiding very well under their t-shirts.

"Shall we?" He said, holding out both arms for Bella and me to take. Bella laughed and linked an arm on his right side. He looked at me and raised a brow. "You gonna leave me hanging?" I looked at his arm, and smiled before linking on his left. The three of us walked from his house down to the beach.

As we got closer to where the bon fire was set up I could feel a kind of pull. With each step I took the feeling of comfort grew. I had been a little nervous coming to the party only knowing Bella, and had been afraid that I would be the odd one out. I guess by Jacob's warm welcome I was able to calm myself easier. I looked up at him and smiled. I could see why Bella would be friends with him.

**(( PAUL's POV ))**

"Dogs?" I held out my hand.

"Check." Jared gave me a pack of hot dogs.

"Tongs?" He handed me over the tongs.

"Better hurry this up, we've got a lot of hungry mouths to feed." He grinned at me. I fired up the grill and covered the rack with hot dogs. Looking around I saw my pack mates; some seated on logs around the bon fire, others standing in small groups and pairs. I looked at Jared who was standing next to me, glancing down at his watch every few minutes.

"What?" I asked when he looked down for the tenth time in less than a minute.

"She's late." He all but muttered.

"Who's late?"

"Kim." I rolled my eyes at his response. I had a feeling he was talking about his imprint. I let him sulk and gave my attention back to cooking. At least he got to see his imprint; more than that - they were dating and Kim knew all about the pack and the legends.

"Hey Paul - I got your buns over here!" My attention was called, and I looked up, seeing Jacob walking towards me with his arms around two girls: Bella and my girl from the forest.. The grocery store.. My Imprint. He had her arm wrapped snugly through his, and a cocky grin on his lips.

His comment was due to what he had heard in my thoughts the last time we patrolled. That was one of the major draw backs of being a wolf - your pack mates can hear your thoughts while you were phased. I had been getting ribbed ever since the grocery store 'incident' and it didn't help that even while I was in human form and my thoughts were my own, Jared was off retelling the event from his perspective. The first day after everyone found out we had seen her at the store, I received a fruit basket on my front door step.

Jake kept his eyes on me, as he deliberately pulled his arm from my imprint, and slid his hand to rest on her waist. He raised his eye brows and bit his lip to keep from laughing. I felt a growl rumble through my chest and my eyes glared in his direction. I didn't care that he was bigger than me, only by a little I might add, I was going to tear his throat out.

Jared put a steadying hand on my chest. "Don't loose it Paul." His eyes held a stern warning.

I concentrated on my breathing, feeling the heat from my body subside. Jake was fully aware of what he was doing to me. He leaned down, whispering something in my girl's ear, causing her to look at me briefly before blushing, turning her face into Jake's chest and smothering her laughter. That little mother fucker. I felt the heat shoot through my body; now I was going to beat the shit out of him.

I took a step towards Jake, but felt a firm restraining hand gripping my arm. I looked to my left and saw Sam. He shook his head in a silent order. I yanked my arm free and stepped back. Next time we patrolled I would get Jake back. He wouldn't always have Sam around to protect him.

I watched as Jake introduced my imprint to Quil and Embry. Quil would have recognized her from the first time I saw her in the forest; that night he would have seen what I saw. He shot me a sympathetic look over his shoulder, then took my imprints hand, pulling her away from Jake. Score one for the runt. He bent his head to tell her something, and again her eyes met with mine. This time she smiled.

I tried to look distracted as the two made their way over to me. I concentrated on the meat on the grill, turning the hot dogs as they began to brown.

"Hey Paul.. I want you to meet someone." Quil looked at me his lips pulled into a smile.

"Oh yeah?" My so called 'innocent' act drew snickers from both Jared and Sam. I ignored them.

"Paul, this is Annaleigh.. Annaleigh, this is Paul." God he was being formal. But, yet, she held out her hand for me. I wiped my hand on my pants before taking her small palm into mine. She was so soft and delicate. I felt like I would break her if I squeezed too hard. She blushed a little; her cheeks turning the softest shade of pink. She smiled, her eyes looking down, then slowly pulled her hand back.

"We've met before; you ran into me remember?" Here voice was amazing. I was lost in the sound. Every syllable that left those perfect lips was like a little song, played just for me. I don't know how long I stared at her lips, but a jab in the back from Jared let me know it was probably just a little too long.

"Oh yeah.. Shopping cart incident.. Right." I sounded like such a tool right now. "So, uh, how do you know Jake?"

"I go to school with Bella. She's the one who invited me." She looked over at Bella who was sitting with Jake and Embry. Her eyes met with mine and she seemed nervous, and like she wanted to run. "I better get back to her. It was nice meeting you Paul." She turned and walked back to Bella and that asshole Jacob.

She sat next to Embry, sharing the log he was on. He automatically turned his attention on her, leaning in and talking. He was making her laugh. His eyes lifted to me, as if feeling my heated gaze. If only I could burn a hole through him. The heat started rising through my muscles and I felt myself begin to tremble.

"Go." Sam's simple order was all I needed. I ran towards the edge of the forest and as soon as I was deep enough not to be seen, I stripped off my clothes, kicking away my shoes, and phased.

Yes, I admit I have a temper. Yes, I know I'm an easy target when you find the right button to push. But these guys were being complete jerks today. They knew how hard its been for me, yet here they are, egging me on.

I ran through a haze, heading to the boarder. I planned on making laps around the rez until I felt myself calm down. I felt a shiver ripple through the air and knew someone else had phased.

"_Paul?" _it was Jacob.

"_stay the fuck away from me." _I couldn't help it, I kept replaying seeing Annaleigh arrive with Jake in my mind.

"_I'm sorry man."_

Yeah well, sorry wasn't gonna cut it this time. The build up from the weeks teasing had taken its toll on me. Couple that with a young wolf being the biggest ass hole -

"_Hey.. Come on, that's not fair."_

Who was he to talk about not fair?! Not fair was not being able to be with my imprint whenever I wanted. Not fair was not even knowing where in the hell she lived so I could at least watch her.

I heard Jake chuckle. _"Planning on taking up stalking, Paulie boy?"_

That was it. I rounded, heading back to where I came from. I saw the russet fur ahead of me, and when I was close enough, I pounced. I gripped my paws around his torso, my jaw locking on his neck. We rolled to the floor, hitting and knocking over a tree. I growled as I dug my claws into his sides.

He rolled over, and used his back legs to kick me off of him. I fell against a tree with a thud, leaves and small branches falling down around me.

I could feel the heat coming off of Jake; the fur on both our backs was raised, and we stalked each other, waiting for the moment to attack. I took my chance and ran head on into him; my head and shoulders ramming into his side and sending him flying into a tree. A loud crack resounded through the forest and the tree came falling down on its side.

He whimpered upon impact, but got back up, looking for more.

"_ENOUGH!"_ fuck, it was Sam. _"You two stop!" _at his command Jake and I fell to the floor, unable to move. I was getting real tired of this Alpha bullshit.

"_Well, you know what Paul? I'm getting real tired of having to pull you off your brothers. I don't care what this is about. Your imprint is right over there. And you're in the forest rolling around with Jake." _

I heard Jacob smirk and I sent a glare in his direction.

"_Get up, and go talk to her." _

I stood up and walked back to the edge of the forest; Jake and Sam behind me. Phasing back, I pulled on my clothes that I had stripped off earlier, and tugged on my shoes.

Stepping out through the forest I headed back to the bon fire. I couldn't see Annaleigh. I couldn't even feel the pull of her. I could faintly smell her scent, but I knew she wasn't there anymore. I looked around and saw that Embry was gone too.

I started breathing heavier, unable to stop the heat that cursed through my body. I turned and before I had a chance to enter the forest, I phased. My clothes flew out in shreds behind me, and I took off running.

* * *

_**Dun Dun Dun..**_

_**Where did Embry and Annaleigh go?**_

_**Find out in Bon Fire: Part II**_

_**( gotta love cliff hangers right?.. Don't worry, I wont leave you hanging for long )**_

_**As always.. Read and Review!**_

_**- Lau**_


	6. Bon Fire: Part II

_**DISCLAIMER : **Stephanie Meyer owns all things TWILIGHT_

**_A/N: _**_Thank you to everyone who left some comment love! If I could, I would imprint on everyone of you and shower you with endless love ;)_

**

* * *

  
**

"_Paul, this is Annaleigh.. Annaleigh, this is Paul." God he was being formal. But, yet, she held out her hand for me. I wiped my hand on my pants before taking her small palm into mine. She was so soft and delicate. I felt like I would break her if I squeezed too hard. She blushed a little; her cheeks turning the softest shade of pink. She smiled, her eyes looking down, then slowly pulled her hand back. _

"_We've met before; you ran into me remember?" Here voice was amazing. I was lost in the sound. Every syllable that left those perfect lips was like a little song, played just for me. I don't know how long I stared at her lips, but a jab in the back from Jared let me know it was probably just a little too long._

"_Oh yeah.. Shopping cart incident.. Right." I sounded like such a tool right now. "So, uh, how do you know Jake?" _

"_I go to school with Bella. She's the one who invited me." She looked over at Bella who was sitting with Jake and Embry. Her eyes met with mine and she seemed nervous, and like she wanted to run. "I better get back to her. It was nice meeting you Paul." She turned and walked back to Bella and that asshole Jacob. _

**CH 6**

**'Bon Fire: Part II'  
**

**(( ANNALEIGH's POV ))**

So 'Grocery Store Boy' had a name: Paul. I turned and walked back to where Bella was sitting. I couldn't keep the smile from stretching across my lips. Had he really just looked at me like that? The way his eyes stayed on me, with such intensity.. I drew in a shaky breath.

Who would have thought that the guy who had consumed my thoughts all night and into this morning would be friends with Bella? I was beginning to believe more and more in fate.

Bella was sitting next to Jacob on a log, so I took the only other available spot and sat next to Embry. Bella gave me a long, knowing look once I sat down.

"What was that?" She asked. I averted my eyes from her, not really sure of the answer myself. I saw Jacob and Embry exchange looks and grin at each other. I looked from one boy to the other.

"What?" I asked them.

"Paul looked like he wanted to eat you up." Embry said. I laughed at the thought.

"Right.. I'm sure he's got a ton of girls he could 'eat up' if he was hungry enough." Embry looked across the area back up to where Paul was hanging out.

"Yeah, I'm not so sure about that." He said quietly, his attitude seeming to change during the quick glance at Paul.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Well.. Paul - " Embry began.

"Paul will just have to tell you himself." Jacob interjected. Jacob's eyes glanced around at the other people at the bon fire. He frowned and stood suddenly. "I'll be right back." He seemed distracted. Come to think of it, a lot of the guys here seemed that way. I kept feeling like I was being watched; like everyone was looking at me and secretly talking about me.

The vibration and ringing coming from my pants startled me, and I slipped my cell phone out of my pocket to answer. I looked at the caller id, and saw it was my aunt.

"Hey Aunty Lynn."

"Hey chicky.. You would not believe this, but I've got a flat and need you to come pick me up." I could tell she was annoyed, and standing outside somewhere, and had to chuckle at the mental picture.

"You could always change it yourself. Don't you have a spare in the trunk?"

"I don't know! And even if there is a spare, do you honestly think I'd know how to change a tire?" To be honest, I didn't know how to either.

"Where are you?"

"Right by that diner we ate at a few nights ago."

I nodded, remembering the place. "Ok Aunty, I'll be there as soon as I can. Hang tight, alright?" We ended the call and I sighed.

"Everything ok?" Bella asked me.

I shook my head, "No. That was my Aunt. She needs me to come pick her up." I frowned, "You don't mind dropping me back at my place so I can get my car do you Bella?"

"Of course not." Bella and I made a move to stand up.

"I'll take you." Embry smiled.

"You don't have to do that Em." Bella told him.

"Yeah, I know. But Jake will kill me if you're gone before he gets back." He laughed.

"Very true." Bella laughed with him.

Bella settled back on the log, while Embry and I walked back in the direction where we had parked.

A couple of hours later, Embry and I were on our way back to the bon fire.

"You didn't have to stay and change the tire for her." I said.

"I know. But, what kind of guy would I be if I left two helpless ladies on the side of the street?" He turned and grinned at me from the drivers seat.

"Well thank you. We both really appreciate it. Though, I think my Aunt might start getting flats on purpose just so she can watch you at work again." I laughed. My Aunt's eyes had really bugged out when Embry stepped out of the car upon our arrival. She couldn't stop looking at him and making a show of fanning herself from his 'hotness' behind his back.

His grin widened. "Your Aunt is cool. It was really nice of her to offer me dinner as payment."

"You'll have to find some time this week to come over. I know she'd love that, you are after all, her 'hero' for saving her today." I rolled my eyes and we both started laughing again.

He parked the car and we walked back down to the beach. At this point I was starving and really eager to get back to the food.

We entered the clearing and Jacob ran up to us. His eyes were wide, and he had faint red lines on his arms that looked like scratches. His hair had a few leaves in it, and dirt was smeared on his cheek.

"Em.. Paul's looking for you."

Embry looked around, his eyes falling on Paul who looked to be completely pissed off.

"Shit." Embry muttered before walking over to the group of guys Paul was with.

**(( PAUL's POV ))**

I felt the pull the moment she was back. I knew she was safe and I knew I'd be able to find her easily if I needed to. I saw her walking down to the beach with Embry; both looking like close friends laughing with each other. Where the hell did he take her? I glared at him from where I stood, with Sam and Jared on either side.

It took yet another Alpha order from Sam before I stopped running and phased back after I noticed Annaleigh and Embry were gone. I had destroyed my clothes and had to wait in the bushes with Sam watching over me, while Jared ran home for some sweats and a shirt.

Now Jared and Sam were almost afraid to leave my side since we had joined back in with everyone at the bon fire.

Jake ran over to them and said something to Embry. Now Embry looked a little scared. Good. I waited for him to walk over to me.

"Where'd you take her?" I stood maybe two inches taller than him, but my poster surely made me look bigger. My legs were in a stance, and my arms were crossed over my chest.

"Just.. Just chill out Paul." He spoke in a calm voice, but I could almost smell the fear on him. Like he was afraid I was going to snap any moment. Truthfully, I probably was. At least he brought her back in one piece. Maybe I'd keep him in one piece also - one battered and bruised piece.

"Where. Did. You. Take. Her?" I asked again, each word deliberate.

"I just drove her to the diner.. Her Aunt called with a flat, and I helped change it. That's all Paul. I was just helping her. I swear." his words were rushed, and from the look in his eyes I could tell he was telling me the truth. I relaxed a little.

"Fuck.." I muttered. That could have been me. It should have been me helping her, instead of running away unable to keep my anger in check. "Sorry man.. I'm just.." I trailed off, shrugging as if to explain how things are.

"I know.. Its cool Paul. We all know you're uptight right now." He patted me on the shoulder. Uptight didn't even cut it. He had no idea. I was on edge. This was the worst torture ever. It seemed no matter what I did I kept messing up. I couldn't talk to her, I kept staring at her, probably creeping her out, and now I was getting into fights left and right.

"Could you.." how did I even ask this? God this was embarrassing. "Could you, y'know, put in a good word for me?"

He laughed, and nodded. "Sure. I'll even try to get Jake to lay off"

I laughed with him, "I'll hold you to that." He started to walk back to his friends.

"I said I'd try Paul, I'm not a miracle worker." He grinned over his shoulder. I wasn't sure if he meant about putting in a word for me, or about making Jake take it easy on me. I heaved a sigh and turned to face Sam and Jared. I was ready for a distraction and a more positive way to release some tension, rather than keep snapping at my brothers.

"So.. We ready for the game?" I cocked a wicked grin, and met two matching ones.

I stood along a line drawn in the sand next to Sam. I leaned behind Sam and shot a grin at Jared on his other side. This match up would be easy. 3 on 3. I looked across at our opponents; Quil and Embry stood on either side of Jacob. The others didn't want to join in, and sat along the sides with the girls.

It was shirts vs. skins and we had Emily flipping a coin to determine which team would have to take their tops off.

"Call it in the air" She yelled from in between us all.

"Heads" Sam yelled.

"Tails" Jake yelled.

"Heads!" Emily announced. That meant we were skins. Every time we played our version of football, we always fought over who got to be skins. We were already so hot blooded, that being shirtless and running around kept us cooler.. It was also harder for the other team to take us down when our body's go slick.

Jared and I grinned, and we joined Sam in taking off our shirts. Sam threw his shirt at Emily who laughed when it hit her face. She took it and walked off our make shift 'field', and sat with the other girls.

As I took my shirt off I caught Annaleigh's gaze. Our eyes met for a moment, before she looked down. I could only grin as I tossed my shirt to the side line.

Our version of football had basically no rules. The only objective was to get the ball to the other side and cross the line. You could tackle in any way you wanted. It was rough, sometimes bloody, and just a little unfair for our opponents.

I shook my head with a smirk. "This will almost be too easy." I heard Jared and Sam chuckle lowly. Sam was easily the biggest out of all of us, and even with Jake being a close second, Embry and Quil were no match for Jared and me.

The six of us eyed the football sitting where Emily had stood - in the middle between both sides. We started the game by running at the ball, and who ever got it first, their side had possession. Embry was fast, but I had plans to take him out before or after he made it to the ball - it didn't matter to me when he got tackled. Sam knew I wanted my hands on Jake, so he would be my next target.

We all crouched down, waiting for the signal.

"You boys ready?" Sam yelled across to them. They nodded, low growls carrying over under their breaths.

"On your marks…. Go!" Sam yelled and took off.

I ran towards the ball and sure enough Embry was the first there. Before he could straighten and find someone to toss the ball to, I tackled him around the waist; our bodies colliding in a loud smack. I pulled him to the ground and pinned him beneath me.

Jared tried to run over to grab the ball, but Jake stopped him, and pinned him down. Quil started to make a run for Sam, but must have had second thoughts because Sam easily grabbed the ball from Embry and took off running.

I saw Jake jump off of Jared and chase after Sam. I jumped up quickly chasing after Jake. A growl ripped through my chest as I launched myself at Jake and wrapped my arms around his legs, pulling him down hard to the ground. He rolled onto his back, and I knew his next move would be to kick me off him. I moved out of his reach then jumped on him again, sitting over his torso, and using my weight to keep him down. My hands held his arms against the sand. He thrashed with his legs and twisted his body, trying to get me off of him.

I looked up in time to see Sam cross the end line and I promptly got off of Jake. I smirked down at him as he lay in the sand. His eyes narrowed.

"That how you wanna play?" He said. I only grinned and went back to our line to start the whole process again. Only this time Jake's team would start with the ball.

We lined up again and I brought my focus to Jake. He ran towards us, and with my focus solely on him, I didn't notice Quil running up the right side, along the sideline where our audience sat. As the ball flew out of Jake's hands, I gasped for breath and almost doubled over. I stopped running, feeling weak, my muscles aching.

I watched, as if seeing a scene in slow motion, as the ball flew through the air, and Quil ran backwards to catch it. I felt the pull of Annaleigh, from behind Quil. I had a feeling that I couldn't describe. I knew somehow Annaleigh was in danger - she was going to get hurt.

Things snapped, and started to speed up. I took off running at full speed. In general we kept to a more human speed while in public, but, at that pace I wouldn't be able to protect her. My instincts kicked in and I could only think of making sure she wasn't hurt.

As soon as I reached the sidelines, Quil tripped, catching the ball in his arms, and falling backwards. I jumped at Quil, and we rolled together, landing in a tangle on the sand just next to our friends. My eyes lifted from where I lay and found Annaleigh's.

Her blue eyes were wide, and the same look of fear I had seen in the forest covered her features again.

Quil looked up at me, his eyes following my gaze, as he put two and two together. "Shit man.." He mumbled.

We untangled ourselves and I got up and knelt in front of Annaleigh. I put a hand under her chin, coaxing her to look at me.

"Are you ok?" I kept my voice soft, my eyes never straying from hers. I needed the reassurance from her. I could already see that she was physically unharmed.

She nodded, her lips parting slightly as she drew in a breath. Her eyes kept on mine and I moved my hand from her chin to cup her cheek, my thumb brushing over her smooth skin.

"Oh my God Annaleigh.. I'm so sorry.. Are you ok?" Quil had run over and was next to Annaleigh. She averted her eyes, turning her face to look at him. I closed my eyes and sighed, my hand dropping down to my lap.

"Man.. I didn't see you there, and then I tripped when I got the ball.. Oh man are you lucky we didn't land on you!" He just kept talking, and now Annaleigh seemed to have snap out of her daze and was laughing with Quil as he made attempts to apologize again and again.

Why was it that I got the looks of horror when Quil and Emby got her to laugh? Quil seemed to pick up on the fact that I was right there, and his words trailed off.

"I uh.. Better get the ball back." His lame excuse drew another soft laugh from her lips, and she smiled at him again as he grabbed the ball and ran back to Embry and Jake.

Her eyes met mine again. "Thanks for what you did Paul." She smiled and I found myself smiling easily back at her. She had so easily calmed me and made my day with that small expression on her lips.

"I'll never let anything or anyone hurt you." It was a promise I would go to hell and back to keep. Whether she wanted to be or not, she was my world now. "Can we.. Did you want to go for a walk with me?" If I was to have any chance getting to know her, and spending some time with her, it would have to be away from everyone. Clearly there were too many distractions around here. But, as I stood and held my hand out for her to take, she hesitated.

"I don't know.. I only just met you. I probably shouldn't leave Bella anyway." Rejected. I tried to hide how it bothered me by keeping the smile on my lips. My hand dropped and hung at my side.

"Yeah, that's ok. Maybe some other time." I turned and was about to walk back to the 'field' when she called to me.

"Paul?"

I turned around, watching her as she bit her lower lip nervously.

"You could hang out here with me, if you want. I mean, if the game is done." I didn't care that the game wasn't over, I finally had the chance to be with my imprint. I sat on the sand next to her left side, bending my knees and resting my forearms on them. I turned my head to face her, and the light blush across her cheeks caught my breath.

"You are so beautiful." I said softly, under my breath. She looked at me, blue eyes meeting brown.

**(( ANNALEIGH's POV ))**

Had I just heard right? His voice was so low that I wasn't sure if he had actually said I was beautiful or if I had imagined it. I looked at him, my eyes searching his for answers, and the hunger in his eyes told me all I needed to know. I knew I should have been embarrassed, or shy, or have some other innocent reaction to the intensity of his dark brown eyes, but, I liked it. It sent a thrill through my system and I found myself wanting him to think I was beautiful, and to keep looking at me the way he was now.

My eyes dropped down to his lips and I imagined what it would be like, feeling them against mine. I quickly looked back to his eyes. He leaned towards me and I could feel the heat of his breath as I leaned in also. His hand came back to cup my cheek, his fingers sliding down to wrap around my neck, pulling me closer.

He brushed his lips against mine and I felt a small spark at the connection. My eyes fluttered closed and I pressed my lips against his. I brought my left hand up, placing it on his right shoulder and leaned closer, as if being pulled to him by an imaginary string.

He moved his hand; wrapping it around my pony tail and clutching it to hold me tighter to him as he deepened the kiss. My lips parted with a soft moan against his. His tongue traced my bottom lip, and then moved between my lips, seeking my tongue out. They tangled together as my hand slid up from his shoulder, my fingers tracing patterns against the cropped hair at the nape of his neck.

I had never been this forward with a guy before, especially someone I hardly knew, but kissing Paul felt so right. It felt like my lips would dry up if he wasn't there to give them life.

His right arm came around my body, his legs moving as he turned more fully against me, and held me to him. His body was hard and warm and I felt comforted in his arms. I could easily spend the rest of the evening in this position.

"You gonna let your girlfriend come up for air, Paul?" The teasing call from one of his friends came through the daze he had put me in. _girlfriend. _I pulled back suddenly, bringing a hand up to my lips. I had promised myself that I wouldn't get in this position. I closed my eyes tightly to regain my composure. I couldn't be someone's girlfriend when I would be leaving soon. I didn't want this, no matter how amazing his lips had felt.

I opened my eyes and looked at the man next to me. He had moved back and was looking at the sand by his feet. I brought a hand up, resting it on his shoulder. His head turned to look at me.

"Hey.." I said softly. "That was.. Really nice." I rubbed my lips together, my eyes meeting his as a slow smile crept over his lips.

"Maybe we could do it again sometime." His words were more of a statement than a question. My warmed, tingling body was screaming for more: More kisses, more touches. But I knew that as much as I wanted the man in front of me, I knew things would only end badly once I moved away. I couldn't do that to him, and I wasn't sure I could stand the pain either.

I shook my head, "I don't think that would be such a good idea."

He frowned, his eyes reflecting sadness. "Why not? I thought you said it was nice."

"It was. It was an amazing kiss. I just don't think it should happen again." I tried to word it nicely so I wouldn't hurt his feelings. I didn't offer a further explanation. I didn't want to give him the chance to try and change my mind. I let the silence linger in the air between him for a moment.

"I should probably go find Bella." Things had gotten awkward, and the way he looked at me made me feel terrible. I stood and brushed the sand from my pants before walking away.

I looked down at the ground as I walked, cursing my flushed, sensitive skin for wanting to go back to him. I felt a sense of loss the further I walked away from Paul.

Try as I might, I knew that I wouldn't be able to get the look in his eyes before he kissed me out of my mind. The way his lips had felt, so warm, against mine, would forever send a pulsing need through me. It was crazy to feel such intense feelings over one kiss. I guess that's what I get for keeping myself out of these situations. I was more sensitive to them than I should be.

I knew I had to find Bella and get her to take me home. I had to get Paul out of my system.

* * *

_**R & R with love :)**_

**_- Lau_  
**


	7. Distractions

**DISCLAIMER : **Stephanie Meyer owns all things TWILIGHT

_**A/N** Wow what a huge response for the last chapter! I can't believe how many people checked it out since it was posted! As a reward, here is Chapter 7.. I had a huge epiphany last night and figured out the rest of the story in my head, so as soon as I outline the chapters, I'll work hard to get them to you!_

_On a side note.. I have a new story lined up to begin as soon as this one is finished. I'll keep updates about it on my profile, so be sure to check it out! _

* * *

**Chapter 7.**

'**Distractions'**

**(( ANNALEIGH's POV ))**

My hand reached over to my night stand, fingers searching. My eyes remained closed, my legs still tangled in the blankets on my bed. I had had another nightmare last night, but this time the wolf was protecting me. I couldn't figure it out. He was blocking me from seeing whatever it was that was attacking me.

I hadn't slept well, and now my phone was ringing loudly. I turned my head and peeked open an eye, locating my cell phone and grabbing it with my hand.

"Hello?" I held the phone to my ear, my eyes closing again. My voice raw with sleep.

"Hey, Anna? Its Bella.. Did I wake you up?" She sounded so worried that I couldn't find it in my to be mad.

"No.. Well, yes.. But I was getting up soon anyway. What's up?" I pulled my eyes open, and dragged my body into a sitting position. The red letters on my alarm clock blared 8:15am. I groaned. Who gets up this early on a Sunday?

"I was wondering if you wanted to head into Port Angeles today? I remember you saying you were looking for something good to read, and I know this really great book store we could check out." Port Angeles did sound tempting. But, I really needed to work on my assignment.

"I was actually planning on staying in. I really wanted to have a chance to look up that guy that I found yesterday."

"Oh.. Well.. Hm.." She seemed to be thinking of something to say. I combed my fingers through my tangled hair while I waited for her. "What if I promise to get you back early? Didn't you say your dad was living in Port Angeles? Maybe we could meet up with him?"

I hadn't seen my dad in over a week, and I really did miss him. If one thing could convince me to leave the house today, that would be it.

"Yeah, that actually sounds great. How about I drive us there?" There was no way I was trusting her truck to get us to and from Port Angeles. My aunt's Pontiac would have a much better chance.

She laughed, "Why don't people like my truck?"

I didn't think I really needed to answer and state the obvious, so I got directions to her home and told her I'd be there in about 45 minutes.

After I hung up I kicked off the covers and headed to the shower. My aunt would be working all day, so I didn't feel too guilty about leaving.

In my room I picked out an outfit; simple jeans, shit and jacket. And threw together my bag. Leaving a note for Aunty Lyn, I grabbed my keys, locked up the house, and got in my car.

Not too long after picking up Bella, we were on the 101 headed north.

"Thanks for coming with me." Bella said. She had looked nervous for the first half of the drive.

"You're welcome, but you know you don't have to thank me for hanging out with you." She sighed, and I glanced at her. "Everything ok?"

"Yeah.. Its my dad. He's been on me about hanging out with people other than Edward. So I feel a little guilty for using you like this." She gave me a small smile. "I just.. A lot of the girls at school are very, well, high school. I've always felt like I was so much older than everyone. But, you seem similar to me. Maybe that's why we get along so well."

I gave it a thought before replying. "Maybe so.. I was forced to grow up fast when my mom died. I had to take over the mother role in the family and take care of my dad. Couple that with moving every 2-4 years and you become pretty independent."

We continued the rest of the drive comparing stories of how we both felt like we were the parent with our relationships with her mom and my dad. It was one of the easiest and nicest conversations I had had since moving to Forks. I finally felt like I had made a friend who I didn't want to say goodbye to when I moved.

Bella directed me to the street the bookstore was on. We entered the store and I made up my mind what I would be looking for. I headed to the nature books and looked for one on wolves. There was something about the wolf I met in the forest that had bugged me. It was too human, and way too large to be normal.

"What are you looking at?" Bella asked, coming up to stand next to me.

I turned the book to her, showing the cover and title 'Wolf Legends'. She gave me an amused look.

"You'll find some good ones in there." She laughed, looking like she knew something I didn't. "Try this one too." She pulled another book from the shelf and handed it to me. "Its got some legends about the tribe in La Push. Of course, its not the full legend, just a scaled down version. You'd have to talk to one of the guys out there for the full story."

I decided to buy them both, while Bella picked out a classic romantic novel. I pulled out my phone and called my dad, making plans to meet up with him for lunch.

I drove to the Coast Guard station, showing my military ID at the gate. My dad was waiting for us outside in the parking lot.

"Hey Al!" His smile spread across his face as he brought me into his arms for a hug.

"Dad I've missed you!" I pulled back and turned to Bella. "Dad, this is my friend Bella." I noticed my dad's eyes looked tired, and he walked slightly stiffly as we headed into the galley for lunch.

Over what resembled something only marginally better than cafeteria food, my dad explained how rough the seas were in the winter, and the amount of people who didn't listen to the warnings when the bar was closed. As a boats mate, he had been going out nightly for rescues - barely getting him any sleep. That explained why he looked exhausted.

He only had an hour for lunch, and the time seemed to pass by too fast. Before I knew it, he had to go back to duty.

Bella and I left. Since we were already in town we decided to look around at some other stores. Forks really didn't have anything shopping-wise, so we took advantage of the larger town.

"You look so much like your dad." Bella said as we walked down main street, window shopping. It was true that I had taken most of my features from him. We both had the same blue eyes, and dirty blonde hair. But, I was always thankful that I got my mom's body. My dad was tall, but he was thick. Not fat, just, solid. My mom had been tall also, for the average woman, but thin and delicate. If I could dance, I would be the perfect ballerina. Or at least that was the running joke in the family.

We spent the next few hours stopping in random stores and looking at the nick nacs before I realized it was now almost time for dinner.

"We have been out all day! I can't believe I lost track of time." I laughed. The day had been easy and such a nice distraction from all the work at home. It was like we had stepped away from the drama at Forks, into our own little world.

We found a little Italian restaurant for dinner and sat in a booth waiting for our food to be brought.

"So how are you liking Forks so far?"

I played with my straw wrapper as I thought over her question. "Well.. Its interesting.." She just looked at me, brow raised, waiting for an explanation.

"I like it. Its different to Cali, that's for sure.. The people are really nice.." I couldn't help from smiling as I thought about yesterdays kiss with Paul. I felt the heat on my cheeks before I heard Bella's soft laugh.

"Any person in particular?" I glanced across the table at her, biting my lip in a lame attempt to still the blush from rising further.

"Maybe…" I trailed off.

"Maybe.. Paul?" She grinned, "I think everyone at the bon fire yesterday saw that kiss."

I was sure my face was beet red by now. I covered my eyes with my hands. "Oh my God, what was I thinking."

"You didn't like it?" She frowned.

"I did! That's the whole problem!" I explained in a strained whisper, looking around at the other tables nearby.

"That hardly seems like a problem to me."

"It is for me.. I don't want to get involved with anyone right now." Even as I said the words I knew that I didn't feel that way anymore. I really wanted to get involved with Paul.

"But.. Why not? Paul is a great guy, and I know he really likes you." He did? I knew he had shown interest, clearly from that kiss he did. But liked me for something more? That was hard to believe.

"Well, I move a lot with my dad as it is, so I don't date, as a general rule. And, after graduation I plan on moving away for school somewhere. Going out on my own." I smiled as I relayed my well thought out plan. My usual confidence behind my words was lagging this time. I didn't think I wanted to go away anymore.

The waitress bought our food over, breaking up the conversation. Once she left I made it a point to change the subject. I talked about anything I could think of. Anything to stop me from thinking about why I wouldn't want to leave Forks. Because the only thing that made me want to stay right now was Paul. That pull for him made me cringe at the thought of leaving.

It was almost 1am and I was laying across my bed with my lap top propped in front of me - my usual position for doing home work. I had taken the time to complete home work for my other classes before doing a little search for history.

I quickly found the census list from the site I had looked at yesterday and scrolled back to the name: J. Whitlock - Major.

I quickly clicked on the link, and waited for the page loaded. There, in black and white, was a photo of a soldier. A tall man, with intense eyes and a strong jaw, that looked so familiar. Yet I couldn't place where I had seen that face before.

I glanced at the name under the photograph: Major Jasper Whitlock. _Jasper_. I inhaled sharply, my eyes unable to move from the screen as I pieced everything together.

The reason he looked so familiar was not because I had seen him in family photos before, not because he had the same wavy hair as me, or the same eyes. Even though I assumed his eyes would be blue like the majority of Whitlocks in my family, they appeared black in the photo. The likeness was too much for me. With those black eyes, he looked exactly like the blonde in my history class.

Same eyes. Same name. How common was Jasper anyway? Only, he was Jasper Hale. I frowned as I studied the photo. Could Jasper Hale be some sort of cousin of mine? I squinted at the photo. It had to be more than that. He looked far too similar to the Jasper Whitlock I saw on the page.

I went to Google and searched under his full name. It was limited, and no other pictures were published of him. A glance at my clock and I realized it was too late to call any family members for confirmation. It would have to wait until I got home from school tomorrow.

I put my lap top away and climbed under my covers. Maybe I would be able to find something at the library at school.

* * *

**(( JASPER's POV ))**

Alice's eyes went blank mid-sentence. I watched her, feeling a ripple of fear come off of her. She gasped, and looked back at me with clarity.

"She just figured it out."

Rose and Carlisle appeared either side of Alice, with Emmett standing in the doorway to the room I shared with Alice.

"What happened?" I asked Alice, still feeling the fear from her.

"She literally just now figured out that you are related to her." Alice looked at me, panic on her face. We all knew what this meant: It wouldn't be much longer before Annaleigh would find out our biggest secret.

"We take her out now." Rose stood, determination and anger radiating off of her in waves. "I don't trust her. And I wont wait for her to figure out that we're vampires. We'll have the Volturi here before we know it."

"Rose, we can't do that. We don't know what Annaleigh is going to do yet." Carlisle's voice of reason spoke through, but I could feel that he was just as scared as the rest of us.

"I'll talk to her." I said simply. Maybe I would be able to convince her, if not with my words than with my influence.

Alice nodded as she searched for a resolution. "Yes.. She'll listen. She hasn't made up her mind if she'll believe you or not. But, it's a start, and enough to delay her and give us more time."

So it was decided. I would talk to Annaleigh, and make her see that it was impossible for me to be her great-great-whatever I was. I sat now in the school library, at a computer across from the one Annaleigh was currently working at.

I had already completed my assignment, working for a few hours one day in creating a made up ancestor. I had almost wanted to write about myself, but, that would have only worked if Annaleigh hadn't made the decision already to write about me.

I could sense confusing coming from her, and every now and then I caught her looking in my direction. Was she trying to figure it all out?

I located the program on the computers to be able to chat from computer to computer and opened the window.

**_Annaleigh.. Its Jasper._**

I typed to her. I could tell she had received the message on her computer, when her eyes popped up to look at me. I gave a small wave and a smile.

_**Have you decided who you are doing your project on?**_

I already knew the answer, but wanted to see what she would say. Would she ask me about the connection?

**_Yes._**

Her simple reply said more than just one word. I could feel the tension. She knew. And she knew that I probably knew also.

**_We need to talk._**

The only chance I had now was to try and use my influence to change her thoughts. I couldn't do that over a computer chat line. I stood up, catching her eyes and motioning with my head for her to follow me. She hesitated, and I waited.

Looking back at the computer screen she chewed on her bottom lip in thought. She looked between me and the screen before standing up, and following me.

I walked to the back stacks of books in the reference section. I could hear her breath, racing heart beat, and foot steps as she followed behind me. I turned to face her.

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that you figured out we're related." There. I said it. I put it out there. And it felt so weird saying that to a human.

I had thought all along that my relatives had all died as I had continued to live, never aging. The realization that I had someone in this world connected to me hit me. I wanted Annaleigh in my life. I wanted her to know about ouat relationship, our connection to each other. I wanted to tell her all about my life, and who I am. And I wanted to hear about her life. I had family. The Cullen's had taken me in and in our own way, we were family. But this was real. This was blood.

She studied my face and I couldn't pin point what emotions were running through her: Hope, sadness, confusion, anger.. Everything mixed into one.

"You're.. are we?" She started, I nodded, eager for her to say it. "Are we cousins?" Well, there was an option we hadn't thought of yet. Even though I could easily take that route and lead her on to believe that we were cousins, I found that I wanted so much more. I didn't want to deceive her or myself of our true connection.

"Try again Annaleigh. You're close." I wanted her to figure it out. I wanted her to tell me what she found. She was smart, I thought proudly.

"But, you can't be.. The site said he died in 186-"

"Three." I finished for her. "Jasper Whitlock died in 1863."

"You're Jasper Hale." She said softly, in a confused voice.

"I am now." Her eyes widened as it sunk in. She knew for sure now, and I wouldn't deny it. Her pulse quickened.

"How?" Her lips barely parted as she spoke the word.

"You have to figure that out." I looked behind me when I heard my name whispered through the hum of voices in the room. Rose stood at the end of the isle, her eyes narrowed, and I couldn't tell who she was directing her anger at: me or Annaleigh.

"Come to me when you know." I told Annaleigh and walked swiftly to Rose, pulling her through the library and out the front door.

"Jasper!" She gasped when we were out of earshot from the humans. "Why?"

"I have to Rose. She's the only family I have."

"_We're _your family Jas.. What are you going to do when she finds everything out? The Volturi will kill her!" She demanded.

"What about Bella?" I asked simply. Bella knew everything, and the Volturi kept her alive. I knew what Edward would have to do to keep her by his side. The thought played through my mind.

"We promised to change her, you know that Jasper." She paused, her mouth parting and the look of shock covering her face. "You can't be serious!" Heat blazed from Rose's eyes as she looked at me.

"He is." Edward appeared behind her.

Rose spun around to face him. "No... He can't mean to change Annaleigh." She whispered.

* * *

_**I have the next few chapters almost ready to go.. **_

_**I'll try to update for you guys ASAP**_

_**Show me some reviews for motivation! **_

_**- Lau**_


	8. Interruptions

**DISCLAIMER : **Stephanie Meyer owns all things TWILIGHT

_**A/N**: Holy cow you guys are amazing! I feel so special having THAT many people check out the last chapter as soon as it was posted. Thank you for the reviews! I love them! And because I love you guys so much, you get another chapter today! Right after I gave you one yesterday! Now who else would do that for you ;)  
_

_

* * *

_**(( ** WARNING ** LEMON AHEAD ))**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 8.**

'**Interruptions'**

**(( ANNALEIGH's POV ))**

A few days had passed since my conversation with Jasper. I had racked my brain to figure out what he meant, and always came up with nothing. Or, nothing plausible. Nothing that made sense. It was physically impossible for him to actually _be_ Jasper Whitlock. Though, try as I might, that was the only answer to his riddle. If Jasper Hale was in fact the same Whitlock that died In 1863, then how is he a student at Forks High?

In class, the days following our discussion, I had felt the intensity of his stare while I sat and attempted to listen to Mrs. Butcher's lectures. She had cut back on our library research time to once a week, spending the rest of class learning about only God knows what. Because her lecture was the last thing on my mind.

I needed to get out of my house. I had been in my room since I got home from school. Bella had asked me to get coffee with her, but I needed to think. Jasper had told me to come to him when I knew something. I didn't know what to tell him. I wanted to be able to find him in school one day and together we would revel in the knowledge of whatever connection we had.

After walking downstairs I grabbed Fang's lead and called for him. At least I'd have some kind of company. The sun was starting to set and I didn't particularly want to go for my walk alone.

I walked outside wearing my winter coat, able to take in the fresh, crisp air and take a good look at my surroundings as Fang was calmer, and not pulling on the lead. We walked to the edge of the forest, and I found a trail to follow.

As we walked I took the time to clear my mind and really think things over. Something about Jasper, and all of the Cullen's for that matter, nagged at me. They were gorgeous, but that wasn't what was wrong with them. They were too perfect. All of them. And if the children were adopted, they shouldn't all look like that, should they? The perfect skin, the flawless complexion, those deep amber eyes.

I stopped mid-step. Amber eyes. I thought over the photo from the internet and how I made the connection to Jasper Hale. They both had black eyes. I remember seeing that clearly. But the last time I saw Jasper I could have sworn his eyes were amber. The color in itself was unusual.

My thoughts didn't remain on the topic for long as a distant howl broke through. Panic rose in my chest. What was I thinking coming back to the same forest as that hungry gray wolf! I tugged on Fang's lead.

"We've gotta go buddy.. Lets move it" He wouldn't budge. I tried to pull him backwards as the howl got closer. "Fang.. Come on!" I tried to sound stern but my voice was shaking.

I looked around me, my eyes darting through the trees. The sun had almost set, but the canopy of trees blocked out whatever light was left outside. It was twilight, and I could barely see anything but shadows.

I gasped and stood still when my eyes landed on a mass of grey fur. _oh my God, this is it.. I'm going to die. He's going to eat me for sure._ I thought. My heart pounded like it was trying to escape my chest. I willed my feet to turn and run; debating whether the wolf would chase me or not. Should I play dead? I didn't know the protocol for this kind of thing. I cursed myself for not reading through those books I had bought last weekend in Port Angeles.

I decided to play dead. I had heard that before, and it seemed like a logical thing to do. I got on the ground, and crawled over to Fang. He stood, ears pointed in the direction of the howl. I crawled behind his body, using him as a shield. Surely he'd protect me, right?

I ducked down, curling into a ball with my hands over my head. I squeezed my eyes tightly shut, but for the life of me I couldn't calm my breathing. I heard leaves rustle, and twigs break under the weight of the wolf. It was coming closer to me.

Fang whimpered and pulled on his lead trying to get away. Typical dog. I should have known better than to think he'd save me now. We had never gotten along.

I jumped, my scream piercing the night air, as something warm grabbed my hands, pulling them from my head.

"Annaleigh.. Its me.. Its Paul." I heard his voice, but didn't register it. I turned my head and looked up at him. What was he doing here? Was the wolf still here? Oh God, the wolf.

"Get down!" I hissed in whisper. He cocked an eyebrow at me, a half grin on his lips. "He'll be back any second!"

He crouched down next to me. "Who'll be back?"

He was far too amused for the seriousness of the situation. I grabbed his arm, pulling him down to the ground. "The wolf!"

He sat up and laughed at me. I looked at him again, a glare of confusion in my eyes.

"What's so funny?" Then it dawned on me, and I felt a blush rise on my cheeks. "Aren't you cold?" He was only wearing shorts that cut off at the knees. No shoes. No shirt. I was freezing in my jeans, shoes and jacket.

He continued to laugh, his hands taking my cold ones in his. Wow he was warm. He cupped his hands around mind, bringing them to his lips and blowing his warm breath against my skin. He rubbed my hands, warming them, sending little jolts of warmth through my body.

"What are you doing out here?" He ignored my question, but I was too embarrassed to ask him about his clothes again.

"I was taking Fang for a walk." I looked at Fang.

"All alone, in the forest?"

"Well.. He's a really tough watch dog. He'll protect me." Fang sat next to us, tongue hanging out and tail wagging. I rolled my eyes, bringing them back to Paul. I met his gaze, his eyes were still twinkling with amusement. My eyes traveled lower to his full lips. And lower to his bare chest. I sucked in a breath at the expanse of his chest, and the deep muscles of his stomach, all the way down to the V that cut into his shorts. I subconsciously licked my lips, drawing a low chuckle from him.

My eyes snapped up to his face, my blush deepening. I pulled my now warm hands back from him, and went to stand up from my kneeling position. He put his hands on my arms at the crook of my elbows, stilling my movements.

**(( PAUL's POV ))**

"What were you saying about a wolf?" I asked her.

I had been running the border when I felt her. The connection drawing me back to this part of the forest. At first I thought I was crazy - thinking she'd never come back here after her run in with the 'wolf'. Yet here she was. I had phased quickly so I wouldn't scare her again. When I walked up to her, and she was curled into a ball shaking, I couldn't help but laugh. She was scared of me. Of the wolf she saw. She thought I was going to eat her. I paused on the thought for a moment. I might have plans of some kind, but they required her to not be afraid of me.

I held her arms, not wanting her to move from this spot just yet, and looked into her eyes. The fear had left, but her eyes were still wide. The only emotion I could read, besides slight embarrassment, was desire. If I had known that I needed to run around half naked to get her to look at me this way, then I would have from day one.

"What wolf?" Her soft voice asked.

"The one you were trying to hide from before I came up." I chuckled. I guess I was better than I thought if I was able to so easily distract her from her thoughts.

"Oh right!" She snapped back to fear. "We should probably get out of here!" Even though I knew I should squash her fear of the big bad wolf, tonight I wanted to be her hero. I had seen in Embry's thoughts that he had helped her Aunt out, and in their eyes he was admired in that way. I wasn't jealous of Embry, but the only heroic person in her life will be me from now on.

I helped her stand, taking her right hand in mine. She gripped my fingers, and held onto my arm with her left hand. She pressed her body tight against me, as we walked back down the trail to her home. I knew this part of the forest well, as I had run it many times once I figured out where she lived. I wasn't stalking like Jake had teased me - I was just checking up on her.

We came to the back of her home, and she let Fang off the lead. He ran to the back door and waited.

"Did you want to come in? You have to be freezing, you could warm up for a bit." She smiled up at me, her left hand letting go of my arm as she moved back from me. I missed the contact immediately.

"Won't your Aunt be upset that you're bringing a stranger into her home?"

"Well, first of all, you're not a stranger. And second, she's in Seattle tonight for a conference." She opened the back door and led me into the house.

"A conference for what?" I was curious, trying to keep her talking - I loved the sound of her voice. I followed behind her as she led me into the living room, my eyes fixed on the sway of her hips. The couch we sat on was positioned in front of a fire place.

"She does web design for a company down there. Which is nice, because she gets to work out of the house. They only occasionally need her to come into the office." She tucked a leg under her body and turned to face me.

"What were you doing in the forest, half naked?" My eyes scanned her body from the curve by her hip, along her waist, the curve of her breasts, up to her lips, lingering there with the memory of how they felt against mine.

"I was jogging." I frowned at my answer, but had no other explanation to offer.

"Jogging…" She said slowly, skeptically. "Okay."

I reached over and took her hand into mine, holding it in my lap and lacing our fingers together. "Have you thought anymore about the bon fire?" I asked lowly, my eyes looking at our joined hands. I heard her breath hitch, and licked my lips, taking my time to look over to her.

"Was that a yes?" I smiled as I looked at her. The red in her cheeks had deepened, and her eyes had darkened. Her perfect lips were parted and I could hear her low breaths. She nodded.

"I have too... I can't get it out of my mind." I told her.

It was true. I had replayed our kiss over and over since it happened. I almost felt bad for my brothers who ran with me, though no one had complained. I guess they were happy seeing me like this rather than angry and ready to tear their throats out.

I held her gaze as I moved closer to her. I needed to feel her lips against mine again. I needed to taste her again.

She moved her hand from my lap and placed it on my chest, stilling my movements. "I told you we can't do that again." Her voice was barely a whisper. It was like she was fighting against herself. I could see in her eyes that she wanted what her lips said she didn't.

I took her hand from my chest, holding it, and moving closer.

"Please.." She whispered, her eyes darting between my lips and my eyes.

Her hand relaxed in mine, and I took it as a submission. My other hand came around her, cupping her neck as I had on the beach, and I brought my lips against hers. I could feel her stiffen up and hesitate. I traced my tongue around her lower lip, my fingers burying in her hair and pulling her closer.

She seemed to melt against me, her lips parting and her tongue seeking out mine. Her hand moved from mine, back to my chest and I thought for a moment that she was going to push me away again. Her palms flattened out and her fingers curled, dragging softly over my skin. I groaned at the sensation, pressing closer to her.

The kiss deepened and I moved my hands to her shoulders, pushing off her jacket. She was wearing far too much clothing for my liking. She helped take push the jacket off, tossing it to the floor.

I brought my other hand to the curve of her hip that I had admired earlier, and cupped her side through her jeans.

I leaned against her, pushing her back against the couch cushion, moving my hand from her hair to hold my weight as I hovered above her. I pulled back from our kiss and looked down at her. Her lips were parted and slightly swollen, her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were a deep blue pool of desire.

I took her left leg, my hands pulling off her shoe and tossing it to the floor next to her jacket, then moving her leg to my side, resting it on my hip. I repeated the same process on her right leg, until I was kneeling between her legs.

"Tell me you want me to stop and I will." Oh please don't tell me to stop. I couldn't believe I just said that, but as much as I wanted to take her right here on the couch, I knew I had to give her a choice.

"Don't stop." She said softly, her hands coming up to my hips and pulling me to her. I lowered my body against her, holding my weight on my arms either side of her head.

My lips met hers in a searing kiss as my hips pressed against her and the rough material of her jeans. Her lips paused and I felt her gasp and knew she could feel how hard I was. I pulled back and looked at her.

"Don't.." she muttered, her hand sliding around my waist and pulling me back to her. Her head left the couch pillow and her lips found mine. I pressed her back down against the couch as our lips connected, my lower body in line with hers.

She lifted her hips, pressing up against me, and I groaned at the friction she created. I moved one arm from her side, balancing my weight on the other arm. My hand traced down her side to her hip, and lifted her right leg around my waist, pressing closer to her. I slid my hand up her thigh and let it rest at the bend at the top of her leg. My thumb pressed against her inner thigh, and she lifted her hips against me in a slow grind.

I pulled back from the kiss, lifting off her slightly, to let my hand slip between us. My fingers found the button to her jeans, and I un-did them, sliding my hand in. My fingers brushed against the satin top of her underwear and I looked at her with a grin.

"What have you got on under here?" I pulled back and looked down at her body. I brought my other hand to her jeans and tugged her pants down over her hips. Who ever thought white satin panties could look this sexy?

I licked my lips and looked back at her face. "Do you always wear things like this?" She was biting her bottom lip again, and nodded at me. Damn.. That look on her face was going to be engraved into my thoughts for a long time.

I tugged her jeans lower and she lifted her hips to help me pull them off. They landed on the ground with her jacket and shoes.

I wanted to touch her. I had to feel her under my hands. I let my hand come between us, my fingers brushing against her through her wet panties. I pushed the material aside, and used one finger to trace her slick folds before dipping inside her slightly. She gasped and jerked her hips against my hand.

I pulled my finger back, moving it to her round bud, and drew small circles over it. Her eyes fell closed and her lips parted in a soft whimper of a moan. I slipped my finger inside her, and felt her wet heat envelope around it. I couldn't imagine how she would feel with my full length inside her, she was tight around just one of my fingers.

I slipped a second finger inside and moved my thumb to resume playing with her swollen bud. Her hips ground against my hand, and her moans grew louder.

I could feel my hardness rubbing against her leg as she moved her hips. Her eyes opened and she looked down at the obvious erection jutting from my pants. Her eyes met mine with a hint of a devious smile. She brought her hand to the front of my pants and used her fingers to trace my length through the fabric. I sucked in a breath my eyes not daring to look away from hers.

She slid her fingers up to the top of my pants and then slipped her hand under the elastic. Her eyes widened as her fingers wrapped around my length, and I couldn't help but grin cockily at her. Just another perk of being a wolf.

She slid her hand up and down my length in a lazy motion, in time with my fingers inside her. My hips pushed forward against her hand as she brought her fist up and let her thumb circle around the head.

As I leaned down to kiss her, I heard a distant howl. I groaned at the extreme bad timing, and muttered "Fuck me."

She chuckled softly, "I thought we were getting to that point." She raised an eye brow suggestively. What ever the pack needed could wait. She moved her hand from my pants, and I pressed down against her, my lips meeting hers. She didn't hesitate in parting them as our tongues sought each others out. My fingers left her heat, and I pressed my hardness against her. She ground her hips up, rubbing against me, and a strangled moan left my throat.

I heard the howl again, more persistent this time. I had to go. I knew that howl was for me. I was supposed to be patrolling right now. Sam would have my ass for skipping out.

I broke the kiss and looked down at her.

"What is it?" She asked. Her lips were so inviting and I couldn't help it, I dipped back down, pushing more weight against her hips and met our lips again. Our kiss deepened, and I grinded my length against her soaked panties.

She jumped at the next howl. It sounded like it was coming from right outside her house. I pulled back and looked into her wide, terror filled eyes.

"It followed us!" She hissed. I chuckled, my eyes dropping to her stomach. I really needed to tell her about the pack, but now wasn't the time.

"You'll be ok. He wont come in here, because if he does I'll hand his ass to him on a platter." My words were directed at the wolf who I knew would be able to hear me from outside. I pulled up to kneel in front of her again. Looking down at her I couldn't believe I was going to say what I needed to say. "I have to leave."

She frowned, "Was it something I did?" She asked with a worried look on her face.

"God no Annaleigh! You're perfect. Everything you did was perfect." I leaned down to kiss her soft lips, finding it hard to pull back again. "But, I just need to get back. I wasn't supposed to be gone this long."

She nodded, her eyes looking away. "Will you come back?" She looked up at me after she spoke.

"A pack of wolves couldn't keep me away." I promised.

I got up from the couch and moved through her house to the back door we had previous come through. I jogged to the edge of the forest and saw Jared in his wolf form waiting for me. I heard his breathy chuckle when I stripped off my pants to phase.

"_yeah.. Thanks." _I muttered and began thinking of different things to relieve the tension between my legs as we ran to where everyone waited for us.

"_Leah?"_ Jared asked.

"_Guaranteed to make me limp" _I explained when I began thinking of the female in our pack. Jared smirked.

We came upon the rest of the pack.

"_This better be worth it.. What's going on?"_ I asked,

"_it's the Cullen's.." _Sam started _"They asked to break the treaty."_

_

* * *

_

**_Who doesn't love a little lemoney teasing goodness?_**

**_Read and review :)  
_**

_**- Lau**  
_


	9. Waiting

_**DISCLAIMER : **Stephanie Meyer owns all things TWILIGHT_

_**A/N: **As always.. THANK YOU for the reviews/comments! I love the feedback, you guys make me smile, and laugh, and just feel really great. This chapter is mainly from Annaleigh's POV because I thought it was important to see how she feels about Paul. I think we all know how he feels about her… As the story goes on I wont be switching between POV's as often.. Mainly sticking to Paul's and Annaleigh's. This chapter is also my longest yet. It covered a lot, but still hasn't given much away. I have a feeling the next few chapters will be long like this one. Bare with me if that isn't your style._

* * *

**** WARNING.. LEMON AHEAD ****

* * *

"_This better be worth it.. What's going on?"_ I asked,

"_it's the Cullen's.." _Sam started _"They asked to break the treaty."_

**Ch. 9**

'**Waiting.'**

**(( PAUL's POV ))**

The whole pack looked at me, everyone seemed to be waiting for a reaction from Sam's words. I looked around at everyone, my mind seeking out their thoughts for some kind of idea of what's going on.

"_You're ok?" _Sam asked me, hesitantly. I frowned, of course I was ok. Just confused. I don't know what this had to do with me.

"_Annaleigh." _Her name resounded in everyone's thoughts.

"_What about her?"_ Maybe the reason everyone was looking at me like that was because in the back of my mind, I could only think of what just happened in Annaleigh's home. Before I could stop it, images of her body under mine flashed in my thoughts. Her soft moan sounded in my ears, and the feel and taste of her pouting lips replayed in my mind. My thoughts wandered over her body, as I remembered bringing my hand down to her panties.

"_God Paul.. Stop it!" _Leah groaned.

"_Nice job Paul!"_

"_Damn!"_

"_FINALLY!"_

The other guys were more supportive with my thoughts, and I smirked at how much this scene felt like we were in the boys locker room.

"_Guys that's enough.." _Sam warned and we all became quiet. _"You do know that the treaty could be about her, right Paul?"_ No, I didn't know. I had no idea what he could be meaning. There was only one reason the Cullen's would ask to break the treaty, and that was to change someone, and we all knew that that someone would be Bella. Jake whimpered at my thoughts; I knew this change would be hard for him, but it was something she had decided she wanted to do.

"_Sorry Jake." _I simply stated. He gave a curt nod, his mind already full of images of Bella. _"How does this connect to Annaleigh?" _

"_She's good friends with Bella, and from what I've heard, has made connections to the others; Jasper and Edward in particular." _A low growl left my lips at the thought of my imprint being anywhere near those leeches.

"_You think she'd choose them over me?" _The look in her eyes after I had kissed her on the couch entered my mind; her hands on my body, her words telling me not to stop.

"_We don't know Paul.. But, we've got to take everything into consideration." _I gave a curt nod. Sam was always the kind that lived by the motto of 'better to be safe than sorry'.

"_So what now?"_ I needed to know where we went from here, what we did next. Did we honor the treaty and attack? Or did we give them this allowance?

"_Now.. We wait until we know more." _Sam looked pointedly at me, then at Jacob. This would effect the both of us the most. Even though I was almost 100% sure this was about Bella, something nagged at me that maybe Sam was right.

* * *

**(( ANNALEIGH's POV ))**

Paul had been gone for a few minutes when I finally decided to get up from the couch. The heat of his body over mine lingered. I sat on the edge of the couch, reaching for my jeans, standing to tug them on. My phone vibrated in my pocket as I did up the front zipper. I pulled it out and smiled.

"Hey dad!" I greeted cheerfully. I hadn't seen him since lunch with Bella, and rarely got a chance to talk to him.

"How's my baby girl?" He asked. He had no idea how good it was to hear his voice. It hit me suddenly how much I really missed having my dad around me each day. I sighed, grabbing my shirt from the floor and walking to the stairs to go up to my room.

"I am doing so great dad. What about you? Things still crazy out there?" I cradled the phone between my ear and shoulder, sliding my arms into my shirt. Juggling the phone, I pulled my shirt over my head and tugged it down my torso.

"Yeah kiddo." He sighed, "They just don't listen. We've had the bar closed all season, yet they still try to go out. Those waves are rough." I didn't like that people were still going out, and hated more that my dad had to drive his crew after them.

"You can't go out anymore." I tried to sound official, demanding him to listen. I knew it was his duty to 'Serve and Protect', and that no matter what I wanted, he would still have to do rescues.

"I don't want to go out, trust me. The waves are crazy. But I've got to do what I can to bring people back alive." I nodded, sitting on the edge of my bed. I hated my dad's job, I really did. I wish that he could have gone a different rate. Something boring like mess cooking, or a desk job. Anything but rescues.

I changed the subject and we talked about school, and my new friends. I omitted Paul from the conversation. That would have to wait until I even knew what Paul was to me. I told dad about my history project and he seemed really interested in Jasper. The topic of the boy from my class reminded me that I had a lot to think about, and I made the excuse of homework to end the call.

I pulled my lap top from the bedside table and opened it on my bed. I lay on my stomach, and while I waited for it to load I found Bella's number in my phone and called her.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Bella, hey.. I need some help with something." I knew she'd know it was me from my caller id.

"Ok.." She said slowly. "What's going on?"

"The Cullen's." I said simply. If she was that close to Edward, surely she would know what Jasper was trying to tell me.

"I can't exactly help you with this Annaleigh." I frowned at her statement.

"But you know something's up right?" I just needed confirmation that I wasn't going crazy; that someone else saw how much that family stood out against everyone else.

"Yes. But, I'm not allowed to come out and say it." She groaned in what seemed annoyance. "Its this stupid law.." She muttered, her words trialing off. I brushed off what she said, knowing I'd understand as soon as I could figure out the first riddle. My lap top was loaded, and I opened the internet browser.

"So.. I have to figure this out on my own." I huffed a breath, a deep frown between my brows. "I know I'm related to Jasper.." I started. She interrupted me instantly.

"Are you sure? He never had children." Oh. I paused, more confused than ever. He had confirmed that he was a Whitlock. I had automatically thought he was my Great, how ever many times over, Grandfather. "Annaleigh?" She asked, I had been quiet in my confused thoughts.

"I'm here.. I just, thought he was my Grandfather or something." I chuckled now at the thought. It sounded crazy.

"He very well could have been your great-great-great Grandfather. The age and location fits, but he doesn't have a direct blood line to you." she was hinting at something that I just couldn't grasp. I tapped my fingers against the surface of the lap top. What was I missing?

"Ok. Lets leave that for now." Apparently this would take longer than I thought. "What about the others?"

"Well, they aren't related to you." She had a hint of laugh in her words.

"I know that." I rolled my eyes, laughing as well. "But something about them all is off." I chose my words carefully. I wasn't sure what I was talking about, but I knew Bella knew what I would mean.

"That's for sure." She mumbled. "You can do this Anna." She insisted. A sense of urgency in her tone. I sighed. "Are you at a computer?" She asked,

"Yeah…"

"Try searching for things about them that you've noticed that is 'off'". I nodded at the idea, bringing up the Bing search site again.

"Ok." I racked my brain for where to begin.

"What did you notice about them first?" I thought back to when I saw Rosalie and Jasper in class. They were beyond gorgeous, perfect skin and features.

"The look like super models." I stated.

Bella laughed, "Ok.. Try to be a little more specific."

"Their skin was flawless, and pale. More pale than anyone else in town."

"Good.." She said, urging me on.

I typed in 'Pale Flawless Skin'. "Ok, a bunch of sites came up for skin bleaching." I laughed, this was crazy.

"Be more specific. What about temperature?"

I thought back to our encounters. I could only remember ever touching Emmett when we shook hands. His hand was stone hard and winter cold. But, it had been really cold outside, and the man was a mammoth of muscles as it was.

"Well.. Emmett was really cold." I offered.

"Yes!" She exclaimed. I frowned thinking she was crazy, but typed again.

"Just a bunch of reviews for movies about 'Cold Ones' came up." I smirked at the cheesy title for a Vampire movie.

She sighed. "Ok, what else did you notice?" I thought again, typed a few more things into the search engine, coming up with medical sites explaining rare eye or skin disorders pertaining to black or amber eyes and cold pale skin.

"This is hopeless!" I was getting frustrated. "Bella, I need some help."

She cleared her throat. "Ok. Type in Apotampkin."

"Ap-what?" She spells it out to me and I get a bunch of sites about legends of vampires. I start laughing.

"Anna.. Anna!"

"Why did you send me to a site about vampires?" I ask, finding a moment to regain my composure. But as I say the last word, I start to laugh again. She doesn't give me an answer. "What? You think the Cullen's are vampires?" This was insane. I closed the lid to my lap top and pushed it away. "Bella, be serious. There are no such things as vampires." I roll to lay on my back, my laughter ceasing.

"Yeah, I bet you'd say that about werewolves too." She softly states.

"Oh wait. Let me guess. The Cullen's are vampires, and their enemies are.. Who? Your friends at La Push? That makes for a great movie Bella. Vampires verses their natural enemy, werewolves. I think I saw that one, its called 'Underworld'." I'm starting to laugh again at the idea.

"You have no idea." I think I hear her say, but ignore it.

"Hey Bella, thanks for the entertainment, but I really need to get to sleep, we've got school tomorrow."

"Wait.. Come with me tomorrow after school." She seems insistent.

"Come where?"

"To the Cullen's." She states.

"What if they try to suck my blood?" I ask in a mock-serious tone.

"They're not like that.. Oh, you know what? Just come see for yourself." She sounds like she's getting annoyed with me. But I can't exactly take this seriously. Vampires are something you dream about; made up immortal things. They aren't people who I go to school with.

"Fine, alright? I'll come." I gave in. Why not humor the girl? I did want to see Jasper again and figure this mystery out. There had to be something to them, but I knew that there was no way they could be vampires. I mean, honestly? That was the craziest thing I had heard.

We end the call and I'm still amused as I put away my lap top and change into my cotton pajama pants and a matching long sleeved shirt. It was still cold outside, and I climbed into bed, snuggling under the blankets.

I was half asleep when I heard a tapping. I groaned, groggy, and rolled to my side to look at my clock. My eyes could barely focus on the red numbers, but I thought I saw a 1. It was too early to be awake, so I rolled back over, facing the window and snuggled down in the blankets again.

The tapping persisted, getting louder. Did I forget to bring Fang in? No, I could hear his soft snores from the hall. I pulled my tired eyes open and saw a shadow at the window. I sat bolt up in bed, and screamed. My hand fumbled for the cell phone I knew was on my bed side table. I was shaking with fear, my eyes glued to the figure at my window.

"I've got a…" I had nothing. I had no mace, or anything that would defend me against an intruder. "A.. dog!" That was all I could come up with in my mild attempt at sounding threatening. Fang was useless, he was still sleeping!

My hand brushed against something knocking it to the floor with a crash. It drew my attention briefly.

"Annaleigh!" the shadow at the window called. My eyes snapped back, and I leaned forward in an attempt to see through my sheer curtains for recognizable features of my intruder.

"Annaleigh.. Open up!" The male voice called again. "Annaleigh, its Paul!" I sighed in relief, and untangled my body from my sheets, walking to the window and pulling it open. He climbed into my room and I turned and slapped him.

His face felt like a brick wall and I grabbed my throbbing fingers crying in pain. His warm hands held mine delicately as he looked over my injury.

"What the hell Paul! First you scare the shit out of me, and next you do this?" I held my sore hand up to him, and he leaned forward, brushing his lips over my knuckles in a soft kiss.

"You did try to hit me." His eyes twinkled in the moon light streaming through the window.

"I like to think I did more than try." I frowned, walking back to my bed and climbing under the covers again. My hand was already feeling better.

"Something similar happened to Bella and Jake once.." He seemed to muse more to himself than me. I rolled my eyes. No doubt she tried to sock him too. All those guys were build like tanks, and she probably hurt herself also.

Paul walked to me, sitting on the edge of my bed and looking down at me. "I thought you were going to wait for me." His soft voice carried down to me. His hand brushing a strand of hair from my brow and tucking is behind my ear.

"I'm sorry." I said softly. I couldn't believe I forgot that he was coming back. "I got caught up talking to Bella on the phone." he didn't seem happy with this.

"I don't know if I like you hanging out with Bella." I was offended. Where did he think he got the right to tell me who my friends would be?

"What do you have against Bella?" I pulled myself to sit so I was facing him.

"Its not Bella so much as the people she hangs out with." I thought for a minute. Did he mean the Cullens? Surely he wouldn't have a problem with Bellabeing friends with Jake and Embry.

"What's wrong with them?"

"Just promise me you won't spend time alone with any of them. Ok?" I looked at his face, his eyes were full of a protective concern. There was no jealously, but a hint of fear. I nodded and brought my hand to his cheek.

"Are you ok?" He had gotten serious so suddenly; I missed his easy joking nature. His hand covered mine, pulling my fingers to his lips which he kissed briefly before pulling my hand to rest in his lap.

"Very." His lip pulled into a small smirk and I shivered in memory of when he was close to me earlier. As if reading my mind, he closed the distance between us, his lips meeting mine, not giving me time to protest.

I parted my lips beneath his, eager for his touch. My hand moved around his neck, pulling him closer as I lay my back against the bed. His body hovered over mine and he pulled back to look at me. My eyes searched his.

"This feels familiar." He grinned slowly. My hands gave my response by reaching for his hips and playing with the top of his shorts. His skin felt warm under my fingers, even though his chest was still bare from earlier, and I noticed now that he wasn't wearing shoes.

"How are you so warm?" I murmur, my hands tracing his muscles, my head turned to the side placing kisses against his forearms resting next to me.

He chuckled lowly, bringing a finger to trace my cheek, down my neck, to the top of my shirt.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He distractedly played with my shirt, and I turned my head to face him.

"What? Are you a vampire too?" I grinned, the ridiculous conversation with Bella coming back to my mind. "Oh wait, they're cold aren't they? Are you a werewolf then?" My brows lifted suggestively, and I started to laugh, unable to contain it. I noticed he wasn't laughing with me.

He had drawn back from me, and with out a word, moved to sit next to me. I pulled myself up to sit and turned to face him. His face as a mixture of confusion, like he was debating something in his mind.

"Paul?" I reached over, touching my hand to his arm. "I'm sorry I spoiled the moment. Its just, Bella and I were talking about vampires and it sounds so silly to me. I'm sorry." I leaned over, kissing his cheek. "Really, really sorry." I trailed kisses down to his neck, my tongue darting out to taste his warm skin.

"Anna.. Just a sec.." His voice was strained and I continued my kisses, gently sucking on his ear lobe, and biting it softly. He groaned. "Baby.. Please.. Hold on."

I pulled myself back and looked at him. He was still confused, so it seemed. "What?" I bluntly stated more than asked.

"Do you.. Believe in those things?" He seemed to struggle with his words.

I smirked, "Oh yeah, and Santa Clause too! Come on Paul, those are just stories." I shrugged, leaning back to rest against the head board. What was up with people in this town? First Bella and now him? Does everyone think they know some mythical creature?

"What if they were real? I mean, not Santa Clause, but, Vampires and Werewolves?" He still wasn't facing me, and I watched his profile as his frown deepened.

"What if they were? Then, what? I don't know what you're asking."

"Who would you choose?" Who would I choose between someone who wants to drink my blood, or someone who wants to eat me for dinner. My thoughts flashed back to the wolf in the forest and I shuddered.

"Probably the vampires.. But that's only because that wolf in the forest has been scaring the shit out of me. If he wasn't around, I'm sure I'd pick the wolves. I'm not really into that whole sleeping in coffins, hiding from the sun, drinking peoples blood kind of thing." He seemed to relax at my answer, in fact, he almost looked amused when he finally turned to face me.

"That wolf scares you?" He was grinning now.

"I keep having nightmares of him eating me." He laughed softly. This really wasn't an amusing story.

"What about me? Do I scare you?" He leaned over to me, placing soft, warm trails of kisses along my neck. His hand came to my shoulder, and his fingers traced my skin down towards my center; over my collar bone, between my covered breasts stopping briefly as his fingers spread to touch the sides of their curves, and down my stomach, stopping at the top of my pants.

My breath was caught in my throat and I swallowed hard before answering. "No, not at all." I could feel his lips rise against my neck.

"What do I do to you then?" He pulled back from my neck, his hand still at the top of my pants as he looked down into my eyes.

"I don't think I can find the words." The way he was looking at me cleared all thought from my mind. I couldn't think of a single thing except that his lips needed to be on mine.

"Show me." He whispered.

I kept my eyes on his as I grabbed the hand by my pants. My fingers intertwined through his, and I pulled our joined hands under the elastic of my pants. I pressed his fingers over my mound, and his eyes briefly closed, lips parting in a moan. He pulled the cotton of my panties to the side, and lightly touched me, sliding his finger over my wet folds.

"God, you're soaking wet." His eyes looked intense, dark with lust when they opened again. He pushed his finger inside me and my hips lifted at his touch. My arms wrapped around his neck and I pulled him down to meet our lips together. I needed to feel more of him. The need to taste him over taking my senses.

His body pushed mine to lay down against the pillows. He hovered over me again, his finger joined by a second one as it thrust inside me. I moaned at his touches, his lips crushing against mine again. My fingers combed through his short hair, my senses craving more of his touch.

"More.." I whimpered between kisses. His lips left mine and moved to my neck, sucking and kissing the sensitive skin by my ear. I pressed up against his hand, feeling his erection against my leg. I wanted more than his fingers.

"Baby, are you sure?" His breath was warm against my ear, his fingers slowing slightly inside of me.

I moaned and pushed against his hand again, "Yes." The word left my parted lips, begging for him.

"I don't have anything.." He started to say.

"Its ok." I turned my face, finding his lips with mine. "I can't get pregnant." I murmured against his lips, pressing mine to his. He pulled back, his fingers stilling inside me.

"What?"

"Not that I see why it matters right now, but I can't have children. So don't worry," I reached over, kissing him softly, "You wont get me pregnant." I hoped that calmed him enough to continue, but yet his fingers still weren't moving. I ground my hips up, moving myself against him. He pulled his hand from my panties.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this." He said softly. What kind of guy has this reaction? Shouldn't he be relieved?

"Ok." I said simply, pulling back and sitting again. I was hurt; offended. I didn't understand what was going on. I wanted him, and I could tell he wanted me also. I could feel it. And even though physically I wanted him, I also wanted more. I was willing to give him more. To try and see what would happen with us. Something about him pulled me to him whenever he was around. And when he wasn't near me, I ached to be with him. I couldn't get him out of my mind. I wanted tonight to happen. I wanted to give him everything of myself.

"Anna.." He reached for me, his hand cupping my cheek and bringing my attention back to him. "I want you, trust me, you have no idea how bad I want you."

"Then what Paul?" I frowned at him. This had been a rollercoaster of a night.

"I just need to think, ok?" His thumb traced my bottom lip. I had thought he was the more aggressive kind of guy, not this thinking, sensitive man. I sighed, kissing his thumb, and taking his hand from my face; my fingers playing with his. I couldn't help it. Even now, completely frustrated with desire, I wanted to comfort him and soothe whatever thoughts were in his mind right now. I just wanted to be with him, in any way he was offering.

With out words, I lay back down, next to him; on our sides facing each other. He wrapped an arm around me, pulling my body in line with his. I pressed my lips to his bare chest before resting my head against his warmth. His hand strayed down my back, rounding to cup my upper thigh, and pull my leg over his hip. I pressed my body against his front, and could still feel that he was hard for me.

My hips pressed against his, his hand resting on the back of my knee, holding my leg around him. He pressed back against me, gently rubbing his length over my heat. I moaned as he thrust against me again, dry humping me through our clothes. I wanted to pull our pants off and have him fill me. But, if he couldn't give that to me, for whatever reason, then the sensation I was feeling would be a more than adequate replacement.

We rocked against each other, his warm body making my skin flush with heat. I kissed his chest, my teeth grazing against him. I heard his moans mix with mine, and looked up. His lips lowered to mine, kissing me passionately, our tongues together in their own lustful dance.

Sensing an urgency from each other, our hips ground together, our bodies moving against each others. His hand slid back up my thigh, cupping my ass and holding me tightly against him. My hHand came to rest on his side; fingers gripping his hips as he pushed harder. My moans were lost in our kiss, my chest pressed firmly against his. I could feel myself already coming close to release.

I moaned, my lips parted. No words between us were needed; he seemed to know exactly what I needed, and rubbed his length against me, the heat and friction of his motions sending me over the edge. I cried out, my back arching, pressing myself harder against him. My head fell back and his lips ravished my neck, smothering his own moans. I felt his body stiffen against mine, and he groaned against my neck, teeth gently pulling on my ear as he released.

Our motions stilled and I lay relaxed and warm next to him. Our chests rose and fell in unison as our breaths returned to normal. No words passed between us, just gentle kisses and soft touches. His hand was stroking my back, my leg still resting against his hip. I felt the wet front of our pants, unsure if it was caused by his release or my rubbing against him. His hands moved to my pants, pulling them down the length of my legs. I kicked them off, and after he removed his own pants he rolled to his back, bringing me against him. I curled to his side, my head resting on his chest. His fingers absently stroked through my hair and I felt a sense of calm surround us. We had connected deeper than I thought possible in that kind of circumstance.

We hadn't needed to speak to each other, barely making sounds, other than moans, as we pleased the other. My thoughts glossed over how I felt about the man beneath me as I drifted to sleep to the sound of his even breaths.


	10. Revealing

DISCLAIMER : **Stephanie Meyer owns all things TWILIGHT**

_**AN: **What a beautiful surprise to wake up this morning, after posting CH 9 around midnight, to have all those comments and page views! You guys are amazing. Thank you!!_

_PS.. please remember, as I stated at the beginning of this story, some things are the same as S.M's books, but a lot of things are different. Don't hate me if I change details to suit this story (please!). I also changed Annaleigh's relationship to Jasper, slightly. Thank you to _Elochin _for the 'tip' and new idea._

_

* * *

  
_

**CH 10**

**'Revealing'  
**

**(( PAUL's POV ))**

I woke early this morning, barely having slept. I had been restless, in and out of sleep for the few hours before Annaleigh had to wake and get ready for school.

As I lay with Annaleigh in my arms last night I couldn't stop her words from playing over in my mind: She couldn't get pregnant. I was more confused than ever. I should have been so excited and happy to be with her, but I couldn't go through with it. I didn't want that kind of connection with her if it meant I'd fall harder for her. I didn't want to love her if we couldn't be together in the end.

I hadn't been home yet. Instead I had walked aimlessly through the forest lost in thought. I needed answers to the many questions resounding in my head.

I knocked once, before letting myself into Sam and Emily's home. I could smell breakfast being cooked in the kitchen, and moved in that direction. Emily was standing at the stove pushing eggs around a pan, with Sam behind her, his arms around her waist and lips pressing against her neck.

It wasn't uncommon to see them like this, and normally I would have made some kind of joke, but today all I felt was an ache in my heart. I wouldn't get my happily ever after with Annaleigh. It wasn't meant to be, no matter what the imprinting pull said. It was a mistake. I wasn't meant to imprint on her.

I cleared my throat to get their attention. A blush rose on Emily's cheeks; something that reminded me of the many times I had made Anna blush.

"Hey man, take a seat." Sam walked over to the kitchen table, pulling out a chair for himself. I sat across from him. "What's on your mind?"

I knew it was written all over my face. I knew that I wouldn't have to say anything for Sam to know something was going on. Emily served us the eggs and after a quick kiss to Sam, she made an excuse to give us some privacy.

I took a piece of bacon from the serving plate in the middle of the table and pulled it apart.

"You know what I like about having you patrol with me?" Sam's question took me off guard, and I looked at him.

"That you've always been the out spoken guy. You always say what's on your mind, no matter who it hurts. That sounds like bad qualities, but, its refreshing having such honesty around." I went back to my bacon, unsure of how to start.

"Do I have to beat it out of you?" I looked at him again and saw the humor in his eyes. I chuckled.

"Its Anna." I sighed, dropping the last bit of bacon to my plate.

"When isn't it these days?" He lifted his brows, shoveling a fork-full of eggs into his mouth.

"I don't think we're meant to be. I don't think she's my imprint." I watched his expression turn confused.

"You mean, the 'magic' wore off?" He put his fork down, considering what I said.

"No. I still want her with every part of me. I just.. I just don't think we're meant to be together. Like you and Emily." I clarified.

"What do you mean?"

"She can't have children, Sam" I looked pointedly towards him.

"So?" He had gone back to eating.

"So? Aren't we supposed to imprint on the one person we have the best chance of passing down the wolf gene with?" Realization seemed to dawn on him, and he put his fork down.

"Is she sure she can't?" I could only nod. "Maybe she could if.." He started, I stopped his words before he could give me an ounce of hope.

"She's sure." At least she sounded sure last night.

"What if you're only supposed to be her friend?" He asked me cautiously. My hands gripped the edge of the table, my nails digging grooves against the wood. I couldn't be just her friend. I couldn't bare it if one day she met someone and wanted to be with him.

"No. I can't be her friend." My voice was deep, and low. I could feel the color draining from my face at the thought.

"Look, I'll talk to the elders, but, you've got to keep it in mind. You are whatever she needs, and if she can't help you pass on the line, maybe she isn't the one who is supposed to help you with that."

"This is more fucked up than I thought." I mused more to myself than anyone else. "Are you saying that I'm just supposed to be her _friend _and find some other woman to have kids with?" I could barely get the words out, it just sounded so wrong.

Sam shrugged, "I don't know. You might have imprinted on her for another reason. Not to, well, mate with, but, to protect."

"Protect her from what?" My mind was spinning.

"I think you know." Sam looked pointedly at me, and it all suddenly hit me. I felt like I was going to be sick. I had to get out of the house. I stood, half running through the front door. I phased long before I reached the edge of the forest and ran. I had to find her, and see for myself that she was ok. She told me she wouldn't be alone with one of them, but what if they got her some other way.

* * *

**(( ANNALEIGH's POV ))**

My day was passing slowly. Paul was gone before I woke and I had missed his warmth instantly. He hadn't left a note, or even any sign that he had been there at all. It was like a dream, and I woke, cold, alone, and aching.

I was numb through first period, English. I barely heard anything Mr. Coleman said, and was glad that I hadn't been called on to answer any questions. I had enough questions throbbing through my brain as it was.

For one thing; why was I feel like this towards Paul? I had had flings before with other guys, and never once had I cared if I saw them the next day. Often times it had been me sneaking from their beds before they woke. But with Paul, I wanted to wake up and see him sleeping next to me. I wanted us to have breakfast together before parting ways. I wanted promises of seeing each other at the end of the day. I wanted a relationship with him.

I sighed, gathering my books from the table and leaving the room, heading towards History. The usual loud chatter in the halls was only a dim murmur in my mind. As if on auto pilot, I walked into the classroom and took my usual seat.

Other students filed into the room and I barely noticed when someone sat in the seat next to me. Mrs. Butcher entered and began her lecture. I assume she was picking up where we left off from yesterday, but I couldn't be sure.

I flipped open my note book and before I could put pen to paper, a note was slid in front of me. I glanced at the folded lined paper, then looked to my right.

Seeming very interested in the lecture, Jasper sat, his eyes darting to me and giving me a small smile when he noticed me looking his way. He looked down at the note he had passed to me.

_Made any progress yet?_

I admired his beautiful cursive. It reminded me of the letters my Grandma used to send to me. I smirked; either he really was J. Whitlock, or he was playing the part very well.

**A little.**

My block print stood out in stark contrast to his. A mixture of modern verses old school.

_Elaborate please_

I really didn't have anything to go on other than what Bella and I had talked about on the phone. I didn't even get my relationship connection to Jasper yet.

**I know we're related. But, you're not my Great… Grandfather.**

_I know_

I sighed heavily, sneaking a look at him. He was grinning. I'm sure I'd be more amused if I had all the answers too. I rolled my eyes, bringing a soft snicker from him.

**You could just tell me, you know?**

_Where's the fun in that? _

I glared at him. I really wasn't in the mood for this kind of fun.

_Tell me what you know, and I'll fill in the gaps._

What did I know? I shrugged, giving him a hopeless lost look. He smiled gently, and began to write.

_I had a brother. _

I read over his words twice to make sure I understood.

**So that makes you?**

By this point I was pretty sure I knew, but I felt silly writing those words on the paper.

_Your great-great-great uncle._

I looked at him, his eyes met mine and he nodded slowly. I hadn't realized that my face probably reflected the broadest version of shock. I knew it was some kind of relation like this. But to actually read it, and have him confirm it.. I couldn't think.

_I know you're shocked and confused right now, but trust me. It'll be ok._

How could he possible know it'll be ok? I was sitting next to a guy who claimed to be old enough that he should easily be dead. And yet, he was my great-great-great… My thoughts trailed off. My vision became a little hazy.

_Breathe.. You don't need to panic._

Who was panicking? I looked at him again, his eyes were watching me cautiously. I felt a little calmer, and was able to slow my breath.

_Is that better?_

I didn't know what to say. I could only think of the conversation with Bella now. I heard my heart thud loudly in my ears. I knew it was the only explanation, because I knew whole heartedly that he was who he claimed to be. He was Jasper Whitlock, my ancestor. Very much real, and alive, sitting right next to me. I looked at him again, he was still watching me. Only now his eyes seemed to have darkened.

I couldn't stop looking at him. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck prickle up, and I was scared of him. My instinct to run filled my mind, yet I knew that I wouldn't be able to make my legs move.

I yelped loudly when a firm, cold hand gripped my shoulder.

"Mrs. Butcher? Annaleigh is sick, and I'm going to take her to the nurse." I looked up at Rosalie who had her eyes firmly fixed on Jasper. She pulled me to stand, and my shaky legs some how made it out of the room. We didn't stop moving until we were outside, and I shivered in the cold air, and under Rosalie's glare. She had turned to face me and I felt the ripple of fear shoot through my body at the sight of her.

I stepped backwards, willing myself to run, or yell for help. The sheer loathing in Rosalie's eyes, and I realized the panic I felt subside in the classroom had returned fully. I was gasping for air, stumbling backwards and praying for a miracle.

"No Rose." A soft voice broke through the cloud of fear and my eyes traveled to the body next to Rosalie's.

"He almost lost control Alice." Rosalie's eyes never left mine.

"Edward and Emmett found him. He's ok." Alice was watching me. I had no idea what was going on, and the fear hadn't subsided. My back met with a solid wall, and I turned my eyes, finding myself pinned against the brick side of the gym building.

"This isn't how it happens." Alice spoke again, her arm around Rosalie's waist as if holding her back. The blonde stepped back from me, allowing Alice to move forward. I wasn't sure who I was more afraid of: The angry blonde or the smiling spiky haired brunette.

"Its ok." Her voice remained soft, non-threatening. If I didn't know better I could have sworn her eyes were twinkling with kept secrets. "Everything is going to be great." she reached for my hand, taking it effortlessly in hers, though I tried to hold back. "I want you to come with me."

Paul's words flashed into my mind: _'Promise me you won't spend time alone with any of them.'_. I shook my head at Alice, pulling my arm free from her.

"No. Not alone."

She seemed amused by my statement. "You won't be alone. Rose and I will be with you. Edward and Bella too."

At the mention of Bella, I calmed. I felt that if she was by my side then nothing would happen. I nodded once, and Alice took my hand again. The two led me to the parking lot and over to a silver Volvo. Rosalie climbed in the front passenger side, and Alice joined me in the back seat. Her hand never leaving mine. Though she wasn't holding me tight, it was as if she had bound me to her so I wouldn't run away. We waited for unknown minutes. My eyes fixed on Alice who sat next to me, an almost giddy smile playing on her lips.

A light tap on the window next to me made me jump. My nerves were going to be seriously shot after today. Bella's smiling face met mine, as she opened the door and squeezed in next to me.

Edward got in the drivers seat and swiftly pulled the car out of the parking lot. His eyes met Alice's in the rearview mirror, and she sighed, as if he had spoken to her. I looked at Bella who had taken an interest in watching the trees fly by out the window.

We drove in silence out of Forks. I felt the panic rising in my chest again when Edward took a turn down a street that looked like it was abandoned. Where were they taking me?

My phone vibrated in my pocket once and I slipped it out and read the text that flashed onto the screen.

_Are you ok?_

Paul asked me. I wondered why he would write that. Before I had a chance to type my reply Edward's voice sounded from the front seat.

"Tell him you're ok."

I frowned in Edward's direction. "How did you -"

"You'll find out soon enough." He replied before I finished my sentence. With Rosalie's mood swings, Alice looking like she was about to bounce out of her seat, and Edward's creepy way of knowing what's on my mind, I was beginning to freak out again.

Edward looked in the mirror again and laughed softly. Really, really freaking out. What was up with this family? I wished that I had never pursued my relationship with Jasper so I wouldn't have to figure out what was going on. I hated how uneasy I felt at this moment, and especially hated how confused I was.

I concentrated on my phone as I typed out my message.

_Not really... Going to the Cullen's._

Before I could hit 'send' Alice's grabbed my phone.

"Probably not the best thing to say to him." Her fingers seemed to blur and fly across the keys as she typed another response. I watched with wide eyes.

"Very subtle Alice." Edward smirked, bringing a soft laugh from Alice.

"Don't worry. I probably felt the same way you're feeling now when I first met them." Bella smiled at me. That made it a little easier. At least I knew now that I wasn't the crazy one in the car.

We pulled up in front of a huge home. As I stepped out of the car I stood, my mouth open slightly at the sight. It was a gorgeous home with more windows than I'd personally want to clean. I followed, or rather was pulled by Alice, to the front door. Stepping inside I looked around at the immaculately clean home with pristine furniture. It was like a showroom catalogue. Simply gorgeous.

My eyes on the two figures coming from the back of the house. Emmett and Jasper appeared almost with out sound.

"Are you alright?" Rosalie moved to Jasper's side, taking his hand and looking into his eyes. I watched the pair and tried to find similarities between the twins. Besides the perfect skin, same golden eyes, and blonde hair, they hardly looked related.

Another blonde descended the stair case with a welcoming smile on his lips. I frowned in his direction trying to remember if Bella had mentioned another brother of Edward's or not.

"Annaleigh, this is our father." Edward said, with emphasis on the word 'father'. He was wearing a similar amused expression to Alice's.

"Annaleigh, I'm Carlisle." He smiled, extending his hand to mine. I shook it hesitantly. This man looked far too young to have so many children. Then again, they were adopted, so I could see how it would work. "We have much to talk about. Would you join me in my office?"

Paul's words replayed in my mind. _not alone. _

"Its ok. We'll come with you." Edward spoke, referring to himself and Bella. I was too confused to speak.

"No." Alice said, her eyes meeting Edward's. He nodded slightly. "Jasper and I will be there."

Jasper and Alice moved to the stair case, and I followed them, with Carlisle behind me. I felt an eerie sense of dread, the need to escape at the fore front of my mind. I darted my eyes to either side of me as I walked down the hall, looking for a way to escape. I followed Alice into an office, and as I sat in the chair she held out for me next to Jasper's, I felt calmer than I had all day. I would get my answers now.

Carlisle sat on the desk in front of us, and I got the feeling that I was in the principle's office. I looked at Jasper, who wore a tight smile on his lips.

"I'm sorry, about earlier today." He said. I had no idea what he was apologizing for. He had only helped me figure things out. I reached a hand over, placing it on his arm. He pulled back from me, his eyes cautiously watching me.

"Thank you, for earlier today." I restated his words, changing them to how they should be.

**(( Jasper's POV ))**

"You're not.. Afraid of me." I stated, it wasn't a question needing answering. I could feel the effects of the wave of calm I had sent her, but her true emotions weren't any of fear. She was genuine, and more scared of Alice than of me. I looked over my shoulder at Alice and had to chuckle at her.

She had been a ball of energy the whole morning after I had decided to tell Annaleigh everything. She had seen that this would be good for us, and that Annaleigh wouldn't reveal us. It took a lot to convince Rose of this, but, the saying in our house is to never bet against Alice.

"Do you have any questions?" Carlisle asked Anna. She was annoyed, and I looked away hiding my smirk. I had been enjoying her mixture of emotions since our class together.

"Tons." She said simply.

"This would work easier with Edward here." Alice stated.

"Alice, we don't want to over load her." Carlisle softly warned.

"No, please, over load away. As if basically kidnapping me wasn't enough already." Anna said sarcastically. I couldn't help but laugh. I knew she wasn't afraid, or worried. Just very confused. Carlisle sighed.

"Edward." He spoke in a normal tone.

"Are you sure?" Edward appeared in the doorway. I felt like I wasn't really needed at the moment. Anna would get all her answers from these guys.

"No Jasper, you're very much needed here." Edward spoke as he walked to stand next to Carlisle.

"But I'm not." Alice kissed my forehead, and I looked up into her gorgeous eyes. She had told me that Anna was what I needed. Family. To feel grounded and connected. I smiled at my wife, taking her hand and kissing it softly before she left the room.

"Can someone please just tell me what's going on?" Anna was getting frustrated.

_Edward, just answer any questions she has. _I gave a pleading look to Edward. Annaleigh's emotions were a little over whelming and I hated feeling confused and lost also.

"Annaleigh.. You are related to Jasper. He is the one from the photo you found online. Yes, he shouldn't be alive. Yes, Bella pointed you in the right direction. No to the coffins, and burning in the sun. No we aren't going to eat you. And no, I don't think you're crazy." Edward looked at her. I could feel wave after wave of emotions coming from her, each changing and becoming more panicked after Edward answered whatever questions were in her mind. He laughed suddenly, "No, only I can do that. You pegged that one in the car."

"Ok stop. This is just weirding me out." Anna was sitting far back in her chair. She looked from face to face, settling finally on mine. "You're immortal.. A vampire?"

I had to laugh at how she asked me. She wasn't scared, or curious anymore. She was in disbelief. "Hard to wrap your head around isn't it?"

"I thought only he could read minds." She gestured to Edward.

"I can read other things. Emotions. I'm an empath. I can feel what others feel." I explained to her. "I can also make you feel what I want."

She thought this over, "This is really ridiculous. I feel like I live in a fairy tale all of a sudden. I mean.. First I see this crazy huge wolf that I swear to God laughed at me, and now I'm hanging out with a.. What do you call yourselves? A coven?"

Carlisle's eyes held interest, "Huge wolf? Can you tell me what he looked like?"

"Um.. Very large. Silver color. I don't know, average wolf features, just huge. Like a horse or something."

His eyes met mine. "Paul." I muttered, too soft for her to hear. She had encountered the most aggressive of the wolves in La Push. I had an urge to protect her. The last thing I wanted was for one of those guys to get to her.

"She's his imprint." Edward's eyes met mine and held a steady gaze as he softly spoke the words. I couldn't let her out of my site, I knew this now. I had to do what I could to protect her and keep her from Paul. I wondered if she had met him, had talked to him.. If she knew about the imprint. I knew that if he got to her, I would never have her in my life. I looked at Edward, hoping for more answers. He avoided my eyes, but I knew he would mention it to me later.

"I need to take Annaleigh home. Her aunt will be waiting for her." Alice stuck her head around the corner into the room.

"This is going to take some getting used to." I smiled at Anna's words, taking them to mean she wanted to try and get used to this. To us. To come back perhaps. I stood as she did.

"Anna.. You don't need to fear us, I know you don't now, but, know you're welcome here. We have a lot to talk about, and I really hope you give me the chance." She gave a curt nod, and followed Alice from the room. She wasn't afraid, and I could feel a sense of comfort coming from her.

As soon as I heard the car leave the driveway, I looked at Edward.

"Spill. Now." He knew what I was referring to.

"She has met him. And talked to him. They.." His words trailed off and I didn't need him to finish to fill in the blanks. "She doesn't know about the imprinting." He quickly said and I relaxed at this.

"What do you want to do Jasper?" Carlisle asked. I knew he asked out of concern for me, but that in the end the decisions would be made as a family.

"I need her Carlisle." He nodded in understanding. I think he knew that while this was our family, I had always felt on the outside. Always missing something. I loved them all as if they were my own. But, to be honest, I had never really fit. Annaleigh was real, she was blood, she was family. And if she would agree, I wanted to keep her here, and bring her into this family.

"Are you sure you want to do that Jasper?" Edward asked.

"This is something we haven't experienced before, but, I feel like I need it. Alice said she disappeared from her vision. Maybe she became one of us, and disappeared because Alice saw her changing."

"Or maybe she disappeared because she joined Paul." Carlisle softly said. "Edward, whats your take."

He seemed to think for a moment, as if reliving an event. "I think that might be a good idea." He said slowly. "There was something about her, when Emmett and I were watching her in the library. She drew me in." He frowned, as if finding the words. "It wasn't like with Bella and her blood calling to me. This was something else. I wanted to get to know Annaleigh, spend time with her. I felt like she would be an important person. Not to replace anyone, but, that I needed her to be here. Like she filled some kind of gap that no one else could fill."

"What are you saying? What kind of void." Carlisle asked.

"For me, it was music. I know you all enjoy my playing, but she would understand it from a different perspective. She would enjoy from my perspective because she plays also."

"And for me, its family. She wouldn't replace you, but, would be what I need."

"Interesting.." Carlisle seemed lost in thought and I couldn't get a read on him. "I wonder if she would have some kind of power if she was changed. It sounds like she gives people the kind of relationship they need with someone." He brushed off the thought with a quick smile. "Something to think about."

* * *

_**I had every intention of getting this to you all sooner, but it took forever for me to write. I've been dealing with a massive migraine for a few days now, and couldn't sit in front of my computer for very long. Thousands of "Sorry's" for you all :) **_

_**I have the next chapter thought out and will get to work tonight in hopes of getting it to you no later than Tuesday. **_

_**Thanks for all the reviews, subscriptions and 'favoriting'! It really keeps me going!**_

**_- Lau_  
**


	11. Tension

_**A/N:** I wanted to take the time to clear a few things up and answer a few PM's I've received. I've stated before that this story doesn't follow the books. I won't be adding the newborn war, or Victoria, or the Volturi. I have my own little war coming instead. I also wont be delving into Bella's transformation, or her baby, or Jacob's imprinting. The only wolves I have in this story are: Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry, Jacob, Quil, Seth and Leah. In my story the Vampires and Werewolves aren't friendly. They are still enemies. And as for the other questions surrounding Annaleigh becoming a Vampire, I'm not going to answer them just yet.. You'll just have to wait and see what happens. _

_As always.. Stephanie Meyer owns all origins of Twilight.. I'm just playing around, and giving a few sub-characters some lime light. _

_

* * *

  
_

**CH. 11.**

'**Tension'**

**(( ANNALEIGH'S POV ))**

"I'm sorry I dragged you out of there so fast." Alice's voice broke through the silence. I sat in the passenger seat of the Volvo as she drove me back to school to get my car. It had been a whirlwind of an afternoon and could barely gather my thoughts.

"Dragging seems like your specialty." I grumbled. I really hated being told what to do, and where to go. I felt like I had been accosted by the Cullen's, and it really wasn't the way I had intended to get to know them.

She ignored my comment, "I knew you had a lot of questions, and a lot of information to take in. And I know Edward and Carlisle can get a little clinical when they have some new thing to challenge their minds. It can end up feeling like you're being dissected. I thought maybe you'd rather talk to someone else, like me." She looked at me with a smile. I kept my grim disposition, not meeting her gaze and staring out the front window. "I'm really sorry Anna. It just seemed that even with Bella's help, we weren't able to keep you from finding out about us."

Bella's help? So that was why Bella had been calling me and getting me to go places with her. I hadn't honestly minded at the time, happy to have a friend in this town. But to find out she was sent to keep me busy really hurt. I kept starring out the window just wishing for the day to be over. I felt horribly played.

"You know, you're taking this rather well." She said after a silent moment.

I turned to her, "Just get me to my car please." I didn't want another conversation about this.

"You don't believe us." She smiled, amused with the statement. She was right too. At first I had been afraid, fearing for my life at one point. Because it had all made complete sense. The Cullen's being vampires explained so many unanswered questions for me. It allowed Jasper to the man from the photo online, and the student in my class each day. It allowed them all to look similar, and eerily perfect. It explained everything. Except that vampires weren't real.

"Of course I don't believe you. Do I look stupid?" she laughed softly, pulling off the road and parking on the shoulder. "What are you doing?" I looked at her, annoyed. I really didn't have time for this. I had to get my car, get home and re-do my whole project. There was no way I could write about Jasper Whitlock now. I'd have to find someone else.

"Anna, why don't you believe that we're vampires?" She turned her body to face me.

"Did you hear yourself just then? Alice, its not Halloween anymore. Usually people drop the character and go back to being human once trick or treating is over. I don't believe you because vampires are a myth. They are made up: a fairy tale. They are characters in movies and books. Not things in real life. If they exist you might as well say that fairies and goblins exist also." I sighed as I met her gaze. She laughed.

"I really hope they decide to keep you!"

"Keep me? What do you mean 'keep me'?" She kept a grin on her lips but I could tell she wasn't going to answer me.

"What can I do to prove to you that we're vampires." She tried to keep a serious expression on her face, but was failing.

"I don't know.. Turn into a bat." I smirked.

"You're thinking about those movies again." She laughed, and before I could look away again, I heard a knock on my window. I looked over my shoulder and she was standing there. She opened my door, holding a hand for me to take. I turned, facing her and eyeing her hand. I slowly stood, stepping from the car.

"What was that?"

"I knew it would take more than words to prove it to you, so.." She shrugged. I raised a brow and crossed my arms over my chest.

"I still don't by it."

"I know, but you will."

"I wouldn't bet on it." I continued with my unwavering mood.

"Ah, but you never bet against me. You always lose." I rolled my eyes, finding myself start to smile at her antics, despite my efforts.

"Ok. You get one chance to show me something. Then I walk." I said nonchalantly. She grinned, accepting my challenge. She looked around, off the side of the road for something. She stopped, her grin spreading.

"Ok.. You see that tree over there?" She pointed to a tree about 20 yards into the forest. I nodded.

"Keep your eyes on it." I watched the tree, not noticing at first that she no longer stood next to me. The tree suddenly disappeared, and before I knew it she was standing back next to me.

I turned to her slowly. "What did you do?"

"I moved it." As simple as that. She looked proud of herself, and I started feeling that creeping feeling up the back of my neck again. That feeling that I should run. I believed her. But unlike earlier when I had thought it made sense, this time I knew for certain. The Cullen's were vampires.

"Its ok to feel like that." How did she know I felt like running from her. That I was scared.

"How -"

"I saw that you would try to run, your face looked scared. So I assumed you were running as a natural instinct prey has around their predators." Hearing her say those words so easily around me fueled my fear more. "Don't worry, we don't feed off of humans." She put a reassuring hand on my arm. I didn't feel comforted in the least. She laughed at the look on my face. "Really Anna. We hunt animals. You're completely safe with me."

She walked around back to the drivers side of the car and got in. I didn't feel like I could move. My feet were planted on the ground and I couldn't make myself put one foot in front of the other.

"You coming?"

* * *

**(( PAUL's POV ))**

I had headed to her school, where I knew she would be. But the moment I got there I knew she had left. I didn't have to search the school to know that the pull between us was missing. She was gone. I couldn't pick up her trail after she had headed to the parking lot, but her car had still been there.

I had sent her a text asking if she was ok. And now, sitting in the forest behind her house, I re-read her reply: _I'm fine. With Bella._

I had run past Bella's house and knew they weren't there, even though Bella's car was parked out the front. Neither girl was where their cars were.

I had panicked, sure that they were at the Cullen's. I wasn't able to go check on her. I wasn't able to watch her and make sure she was fine. The only thing I could do was to go to her house and wait for her to return.

I stood, unable to remain seated for more than a few seconds, and paced in the trail that I had made from my constant worry.

Sam's words rang through my mind that I might only be needed as Anna's protector. Damn good job I was doing. The one thing I'm supposed to protect her from and I couldn't even do that.

I felt heat shoot down my spine the more I paced. I couldn't stand this. I knew they had her. I felt uneasy, fearful that Sam's warning that the break in the treaty was about Anna.

I punched a near by tree, a growl leaving my throat in frustration. The trunk cracked, leaves from the branches above me shaking down to the ground. I sighed heavily, resting my forehead against the bark.

I turned and sat, my knees bent in front of me, my arms resting on my knees, and my head leaning back against the tree. This was torture.

I had thought over my conversation with Sam earlier this morning and I just couldn't accept it. I couldn't accept that all I was supposed to be was Anna's protector. I smirked, watch dog would be a better term.

I knew that she wanted me more than that. I could feel it and see it in her eyes last night. Every time we kissed she had poured herself into the kiss. I had never tasted anything sweeter than her lips. I couldn't leave last night as the last time I would kiss her. I couldn't pull back from her now.

The only reason I had pulled back from her was because I feared that maybe she wasn't meant for me. But I could feel that she was. So what if I can't pass down the wolf gene. Maybe I'm not supposed to have children anyway. With my luck they'd turn out with my personality. I had been told too many times to get my anger in check. The funny thing was, when I was around Annaleigh, I felt calmer than I ever had.

Maybe instead of being someone I'm supposed to mate with, she's supposed to be the one to complete me. To help me find a stable ground. To for-fill me.

I sat in thought for a while, my body was aching. I was beyond exhausted. I hadn't been sleeping at night. Only catching a few hours here and there. I closed my eyes and felt myself drifting off.

I woke with a start. I felt like an invisible force was pulling on my body. She was home. I jumped up from the half curled on the floor, half sitting, position I was in, and ran to the edge of the forest. I needed to see her. I listened and heard her walking through her house.

"Hey Aunty Lyn.." Her voice was soft, but it soothed the fire that was shooting through my muscles, begging to phase.

"Hey chicky. Where have you been all afternoon?" I leaned in, eager to hear Anna's response to her Aunt's question.

"Oh. Um.. Bella? That girl from school? We went to her boyfriends house, and just hung out with his family."

My stomach dropped. All my fears were confirmed. Though she had been with Bella as her text stated, she had also been with the Cullen's. I couldn't stop my body from what it wanted, what it needed to do. I turned, phasing mid stride, and howled in pain.

I ran through the woods, feeling ripples through the air as my brothers phased with me.

"_Everything ok?" - _Jared.

"_We heard the howl.. What's goin' on?" _- Quil

"_Talk to us."_ - Embry

"_Guys.. Phase back.. Let him go."_ - Sam. I thought a thank you for him, and kept running.

I needed my head clear. I needed to just run until my body ached and I couldn't take another step. I needed to run out my frustrations, my anger, my hurt. I was losing her. I could feel it. My body was calling for her, but I couldn't turn and go to her.

I forced myself to run forward, away from Anna. I couldn't deal with it if she chose the Cullen's over me. I could only think of one thing as I ran: The break in the treaty was for her.

* * *

**(( ANNALEIGH'S POV ))**

After I made it home, I quickly spoke to my Aunt, before heading upstairs to my room. But before I could climb one stair, I heard a wolf howl. It was close, and I had a shiver of feeling that it was my gray wolf. I ran up the stairs and entered my room. I was calling it 'my' wolf now.

I shook my head, sitting on the edge of my bed and pulling off my shoes. For some reason, even though my dreams had made me fear it, I knew it wouldn't really hurt me.

I lay back on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I thought back to my first encounter in the forest with the wolf. Remembering the way he seemed to laugh. I smiled, thinking his eyes looked familiar. It soothed me to think about his eyes. The deep brown, the thick black lashes. So human, for a wolf.

I remembered Carlisle's interest in the wolf, and then Edward's statement about Imprint. I thought over what I knew about imprinting. I remembered my Grandma talking once about getting her ducks to imprint her; meaning to follow her around her farm. They would walk behind her whenever she wore white shoes, as if my Grandma was the mother duck. Surely that wasn't what Edward had meant. He had said I was his imprint. Was I supposed to follow the wolf?

I smirked at the thought. This afternoon had been beyond crazy. Though I did believe that the Cullen's were vampires, I still couldn't keep myself from laughing. So surreal. It did explain why I kept feeling the need to run. What sane human would actually hang out with them?

Bella. She was even dating one of them. I thought back to Alice's words about Bella helping them keep me from finding things out. I had wanted to believe that Bella was a friend. That she and I were hanging out because ewe generally liked each other.

My phone rang, bringing me out of my thoughts. I pulled it from my pants pocket, frowning at the unknown number.

"Hello?" I asked hesitantly.

"You're coming over tomorrow." The melodic voice of Alice rang through.

"You know, generally you invite someone over, instead of just telling them what to do."

"But I already know you'll say yes." She sighed, "Fine. Annaleigh, would you like to come over tomorrow?"

"No." I stated, sitting up and pulling my lap top from my bedsides table and onto my bed.

"Please?" She asked sweetly.

"No." I said again. I opened my computer, and turned it on.

"Ok. I already know you're coming over. I really don't want to beg. Just say yes."

"Alice?"

"Yes?" she asked with a smile.

"No." I said firmly.

"Fine. Then we'll all just come to you." she said smugly. She had me. I didn't want to go to them, but more than that, I didn't want them coming here where my perfectly human Aunt would be. Even though Alice had said they didn't hunt humans, vampire stories led me to believe otherwise.

"Ok."

"Perfect!" She squealed. I had to pull the phone back from my ear. "We'll pick you up for school in the morning, and then you can just ride with us to our house."

"No.. wait.. How will I get home later?" The last thing I wanted was to be stuck at their house with no way to get home.

"Someone will drive you back." She had thought it all out.

"Fine." I grumbled. Giving in. I could tell there was no fighting her on this, or anything for that matter.

"Thank you. You'll make Jasper very happy, and in turn, you're making me happy." I don't think I'll ever understand anything the Cullen's say. There were all these mixed, hidden meanings behind their words. Their powers tripped me out the most.

"Speaking of.. I need to start writing my paper." I made the excuse to end the call, and faced my lap top.

I took a deep breath, huffing it out in frustration. When had my life taken such a crazy turn? I thought I would be living in a small town, where nothing happens. My life was more mundane in San Diego. Vampires, ancestors that I could literally talk to.. My thoughts trailed off as a new idea came to mind.

My phone rang.

"Yes?" I recognized the number.

"He's not going to write the paper for you, but he said he would love to help." Alice laughed. "See you tomorrow!" She hung up.

So, Edward could read minds, Jasper could control emotions, and Alice could.. I thought it over. She could be utterly annoying and predict what people would do. The first one was confirmed, the second just a hunch. I wondered what the others could do. I guess I'll find out tomorrow.

* * *

_**This came a earlier than I thought it would. Its payment for making you wait longer than usual for Ch 10. So the next chapter will be Annaleigh hanging out with the Cullen's. **_

_**I hope I haven't lost readers over the Paul imprinting issues. PLEASE stick it out. I assure you there's a happy ending!! **_

_**Besides.. It would be completely boring if CH 1 was Paul and Annaleigh meeting. CH 2 he told her about the wolves and imprinting. And CH 3 they fell in love and got married. Don't you agree? Lol. **_

_**- Lau**_


	12. AN

**Author's Note:**

I didn't plan on doing this, but under the current circumstances, I'm going to have to put _Ancestor Connections_ on a hiatus.

We had a death in the family and I will be flying out of state to be with everyone on Monday, not returning until after the holidays. I wont have time with the funeral, Thanksgiving, Christmas and other events to work on future chapters until I get home mid-January.

I have the rest of the story mapped out, and plan on finishing it when I get back. Make sure you check back, or sign up to be notified for when I update. I hate to leave you all hanging like this. If you can't wait until I update, and need to know what's going to happen, you can PM me and I will gladly tell you the ending to the story, or answer any questions you have.

I apologize for this, I really hadn't intended on pausing with the story. But, things happen that life doesn't plan us for.

I hope everyone has a very happy holiday season.. See you again in 2010.

- Lau


	13. Unseen

**DISCLAIMER:** All things TWILIGHT belong to Stephanie Meyer

**A/N: **_Thank you all for the outpouring of love in the comments and Pms I received. They meant so much to me. It was a very emotional last few months, and I honestly didn't think I would come back and finish this story, but those words pushed me to continue. I really hope you all like where this is going, and I hope I didn't lose anyone since my last update. This story is taking a new turn from where I thought it was originally going.. so to the people I emailed spoilers to before I left, there will be some new things and some changes coming.. starting with this chapter!  
_

_(( I tried to post this a few days ago and the site was having issues with me.. But it just means you'll get Chapter 13 sooner than I first anticipated! ))  
_

**CH. 12.**  
'**Unseen'**

**(( ANNALEIGH'S POV ))**

I was hesitating. My fingers were clutched around my house keys as I stood looking out at the Volvo parked in my driveway. I had this prickly feeling tingling along my neck telling me that I should just go back inside and lock the door.

It was the morning after I had agreed to Alice that I would let them drive me to school, and later take me hostage at their home. Though Alice had told me that her family didn't eat.. Or I guess, drink, was a better word.. Humans.. I still didn't think being locked in their house would be a good thing. Maybe Bella would be there, but I had come to the conclusion that she was crazy. She was working with them. I bet they made her be my friend so I would come over as a willing dinner participant. I smirked as I thought about seasoning myself with pepper and salt instead of my usual coconut body spray. Or maybe they liked coconut.

Oh God, what was I thinking? Did I actually want to be their meal? The answer is no. With the keys cutting into the tightened grip of my fist, I made the decision to go back up to my room and wait for them to leave. Surely they'd get bored, and just go to school. I would drive myself later. I didn't care if I ended up late for first period. Just as my foot turned, my phone from my pocket rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Quit messing around and get out here."

"Alice?" I asked with a soft voice.

"Yes." She sighed heavily, exaggerated in my opinion. "Do I have to come in and get you?"

I decided to test her to see what she would do and took a deliberate step towards the stairs. If she was watching me, surly she saw that.

"Fine." She said nonchalantly, and hung up the phone.

I felt like I had won. With a happy click, I closed my phone, and slipped it back into my pocket. I jogged up the stairs and when my foot stepped onto the upstairs landing I saw a pair of legs.

"Shit!"

Alice, stood there, blocking my way. The little crazy woman looked pissed. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she was tapping her foot impatiently. This was it. I was done for. I turned around, with the thoughts of getting away. Maybe then I'd be safe from the wrath of Alice.

When I turned to go back down stairs, she was there. I groaned inwardly, suddenly remembering that she could see the future. No matter what I did, she would know, and would foil all my attempts at escape.

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way." She stood on the step below me, as if waiting for my reply. I dreaded to think of what the 'hard way' was, but I really didn't want to go with her right now. She'd have to drag me to her car.

She smirked, lifting a perfectly raised brow, "The hard way? You sure?" I opened my mouth to say something, but only a squeak came out as I found myself thrown over her shoulder and carried down the stairs. The walls around me became a blur, and before I knew it the brisk air hit my body and I was outside. She didn't put me down when we reached the car.

"Are you crazy!?" I yelled, wiggling around in attempt to get her to drop me.

"Now, now.. We're practically family. Be nice." I could tell she was loving this and it made me wiggle more. She set me down, and opened the car door for me. I sat in the backseat, happy to find it empty, but wondering where everyone else was. Before I could ask the question, Alice was in the front passenger side seat, and Edward was backing the car onto the main road.

"Rosalie wanted to drive, so Emmett and Jasper rode with her. We're picking up Bella on the way." He said. I guess it made sense. With their two humans coming for 'dinner', there wouldn't be enough room for everyone to ride in one car.

The car was silent, and I reveled in that for the moment, knowing it wouldn't last. What did Alice mean by 'we're practically family'. I knew I was practically family with Jasper. Was she some crazy Aunt I was related to also? I'm sure if she was human she'd be that lady with all the cats. I laughed in thought. She could still be the 'cat lady' now, but I wonder if that's her favorite thing to eat. Whatever it is, she's out of this world. I'm not sure if its in a good way or not. Right now I just feel annoyed.

My attention was brought to the front of the car upon hearing Edward chuckle.

"What?" I demanded.

"You're not scared of Alice." He stated simply. Oh right, he can read minds.

"Yep." He grinned, answering my thoughts. "Maybe you should take her shopping Alice, that'll scare her for sure." He said.

I saw Alice's movements stop for a moment, her gaze out the front window seemed to be unfocused. I watched with a frown trying to figure out what she was doing. No more than a second later she seemed to focus again, a grin spreading across her face.

"She'd like it." She said. Like it? Like what?

"Shopping, apparently." Edward said, _again_ answering my questions. This would get really annoying. How did the others stand it with Edward in their head all the time? What about Bella? I don't think I could date a guy who knew what I was thinking. How could you be intimate with someone like that?

"Its not a problem for us." He said. I looked at Edward again, and saw from the view of his profile that his jaw was clenched. And if he didn't loosen his grip on the steering wheel it would probably break. Was he embarrassed, or bored with my ramblings? Did I hit a nerve with the intimate comment?

I waited to see if he'd answer my thoughts again, a little smug that I found a way to stop that annoying habit. Maybe thinking about Bella was all it took. I heard a low growl that seemed to be coming from him.

"I wouldn't talk about Bella like that." Alice said. I turned to look at her again. I was getting dizzy with this constant turning back and forth. She was focused on Edward, sending him a stern look. Was he in trouble with the Queen of annoyance? I wonder what she was 'thinking' at him. I sighed, maybe I pushed him too far with the Bella thoughts and questions. He was a really moody vampire.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

We pulled into Bella's driveway and Edward got out of the car, and stood next to it, leaning his body on the metal frame.

"Does he think he's James Dean or something? All he needs is a leather jacket and a cigarette and he'd be set." I mumbled, lost again in my thoughts. Alice tried to smother a laugh, and Edward turned to shoot us both a glare.

I settled back in my seat, trying hard not to think of everything going on around me. Bella offered me a small hi as she sat behind Edward in the seat next to me. The feeling of being captured washed over me again. It was almost like being in a cop car with the way the 'predators' sat in the front seat, keeping guard over their dinner.

"We're not going to eat you Annaleigh." Edward sighed heavily. I saw Bella bite her lip to hide her smirk as she stared out the window. I knew Edward wouldn't have any interest in _eating_ me, but I bet he wouldn't mind having a taste of Bella. He growled again and slammed on the breaks. My seat belt dug into where it lay across my neck as I lurched forward in my seat.

"You. Have. Got. To. Stop!" His voice almost shook the car; his tone loud and firm. Each word punctuated. I shrunk back in my seat, afraid to make a sound.

Alice reached across to him, putting a hand on his arm. "Don't." She whispered. I was sure I wouldn't have heard it if the car hadn't been so quiet.

I looked at Bella and her eyes were wide. "Edward." her voice was soft and tender. She reached an arm forward resting her fingers lightly on his shoulder. He flinched away from her touch.

I could hear my heartbeat in my ears, the constant drumming was pulsating fast as adrenaline ran through my veins. I watched Edward closely. He wasn't breathing. Alice's hand was still gripping his arm, her eyes intent on his. I looked down to her mouth and saw it moving slightly. My concentration on her lips was so focused that I didn't realize Edward had left the car until I heard the door slam closed.

"Don't move Bella." Alice's voice rang through the car. I looked back at Bella who had her hand on the door handle. "Let him go. He'll meet us at school."

Alice shot me a pointed look before climbing over the middle consol and into the drivers seat. She put the car back into drive and continued on our way.

"What happened?" I asked after several minutes of silence. I noticed that Bella was still looking out of the window, gnawing on her bottom lip.

"Edward has been having some.. Control.. Issues lately." Alice spoke carefully, "Your thoughts were just a little too truthful about his situation and hit him a little hard."

What had I said that could have driven him away like that? Sure I kept ribbing that they were going to eat me, and possibly Bella too. Was it the comment about being intimate? I had seen the way he looked at Bella. They were so comfortable around each other. Surely they had already _been there._

"What did I say?" I was extremely baffled at this point.

"Did you think about Edward tasting Bella?" Alice asked.

"Well, yeah.. But it was just like a joke. I didn't mean to get so personal. If he's embarrassed or something.." I stammered trying to figure out how someone like him could be embarrassed about a comment I thought.

"Its not that.. Bella's blood is quite the temptation for Edward. She's his singer." She stated, as if I knew what that meant.

"Singer?" I looked at Bella who had her eyes closed. I didn't think she could sing, but its always the quiet ones that surprised you the most.

Bella sighed, opening her eyes and looking at me. "He thinks that my blood.." She frowned, as if trying to find the right words.

"Her blood calls to him. We all have someone who's blood tastes the best above all others. Ever since Edward first smelled Bella, he has been fighting the burn in his throat that calls for him to drink.." Alice trailed off, meeting Bella's gaze in the rearview mirror. "Sorry Bella.. Its nothing neither of you did."

"But when I thought that, it reminded him of tasting her?" I thought I was catching on.

"All I saw was a vision of him with red eyes, at Bella's funeral." Bella's eyes opened, her mouth parting in a gasp, at Alice's words. "Its ok. He wouldn't. He would never dare do that Bella. As soon as he calmed down, the vision changed. He needed some fresh air."

An awkward silence filled the car until we pulled into the parking lot. Yet another reason why I didn't want to go to their house. What if I sung to someone there. Was that even the right way to phrase that?

I got out quickly after Alice had pulled into their spot and stopped the engine. I was met with a fierce glare from Rosalie who was leaning against her car parked next to us. I visibly gulped and quickly walked towards the school buildings. I knew, from my previous encounters with her, that Rosalie probably hated me the most. I knew Emmett and Jasper were probably standing with her, but I could only focus on her. A chill ran down my spine, and I hugged my arms around my torso, tucking my jacket closer to my body. I _really_ did not want to go to their home tonight.

I pushed open the door to the main school building and walked swiftly to my English class. Now I was sure I had two very pissed off immortal killing machines out to get me.

I sunk into my regular seat and looked at the top of my desk, lost in my thoughts and afraid to look up in case one of _them_ appeared next to me. They moved too fast; I couldn't keep up. I really had an uneasy feeling being around them. I would walk home before I'd let them drive me to their house after school.

My morning passed in a blur and before I knew it, it was time for history. I was slightly thankful that we were meeting in the library instead of the classroom today, but, then again, there were a lot of places Rosalie could drag me off to amongst the rows of books.

As I pushed the door to the library open I saw her sitting at a table with Jasper. Her eyes met mine and it was like they got darker as her glare deepened. I gulped. This was it. I was done for. She was going to speed across the room to me and snap my neck. She was going to kill me and hide the body and no one would find me for years and years, I was sure of it. What would my aunt tell my dad? Would there be a search party looking for me? Probably not, if Bella's Chief of police dad had anything to do with it. He was probably in on the Cullen's as well.

I averted my eyes from Rosalie's and walked down an isle of books. Looking around and taking note of where the nearest human was, I felt comforted that someone would hear me scream, and sat. Pulling my binder from my backpack, I opened to a blank page as a guise of looking busy. I couldn't focus. All I heard was my heavy breath and heartbeat. I needed a distraction.

I pulled out my phone, darting my eyes around to make sure the teacher wasn't near by, and flipped it open. I did the only thing that I knew would distract me from everything else in my mind. I opened a new text page and started typing, hesitating before hitting the 'send' button.

He had left with out a word the morning after we, well, spent the night together, and I hadn't heard from him since. I knew thinking about Paul was a good distraction for me, but talking to him was even better. Would he even reply to my text? I decided to chance it, and hit 'send'.

_Hey.. How are you?_

I cringed as the words disappeared on my screen and were sent to Paul's phone. I didn't know what else to say to him. I thought that something like "What the hell happened to you the other day?" was a little blunt. I was going for casual. No more than a minute passed when my phone vibrated and his reply flashed onto the screen.

_Hey! I've missed you._

I smiled at the words, knowing I had missed him too. But then, if he missed me, why hadn't he called me? Or come by? Never one for really beating around the bush, I decided to call him on it.

_A: Where have you been lately?_

_P: Around. Been busy._

_A: Doing what?_

I know I didn't really have a place to ask him about his personal business, we weren't a couple, but I couldn't stop the words from coming as I typed them.

_P: Work._

For some reason I didn't picture him with a job. I assumed he worked, but we had never really talked about our personal lives in the time that we had known each other.

_A: Where do you work?_

_P: The rez.. What are you doing?_

I _was_ trying to avoid being killed, but I couldn't exactly tell him that. He'd never believe me if I told him the Cullen's were vampires. When I had brought it up all he seemed interested in was which side I'd be on. He didn't really seem into vampires.

_A: I'm at school.. History class _

_P: Sounds.. Intesting. Lol_

I found myself relaxing as we texted back and forth, and wanting to see him again. Maybe he could be my ride home from school, since there was no way I would get back in the car with _them_.

"No, Annaleigh."

I jumped at the voice that whispered in my ear. I looked behind me and groaned loudly. She was right there with an annoyed look on her face. It seemed like Alice was always scowling. I snapped my phone shut and turned back to my book. She sat next to me.

"This is getting really old Alice."

"Look, I'm sorry ok? We're all a little on edge.. Me more so than the others actually."

I looked at her, and she had a frown on her face. Something was bugging her and I wasn't sure what.

"I just can't get a good reading on you. You keep changing your mind and its messing with my vision. And if you keep spending time with Paul I'll never know what you're up to. Just, can you _please_ make a decision and stick with it for a few hours?"

Well that cleared up why she was so annoyed, but something she said brought my attention.

"Why would spending time with Paul do anything to your vision?" I didn't even bother asking how she knew I was spending time with him. I know she saw my text from the first time I went to her home.

"All I know is that you were going to come home with us, and then it went blurry. Which I guess was you re-thinking the idea and trying to find a new way home. Then, it went black." she shrugged, "That's when I knew what had happened."

"What happened?" I asked, still confused as to how this related to Paul.

"You went with Paul." she said simply, as if that explained everything.

"So?"

"Whenever Bella goes to see Jacob I can't see her anymore. It's the same when you spend time with Paul. I can't see my visions because _they_ block it." Somehow the guys from La Push had found a way to stop themselves from being seen by Alice. My excitement grew. I would go home with Paul tonight, and I would find out how they did it. Maybe they could teach me how to block her. I didn't want her having anymore say in what I did or did not do.

"I know you don't want to come home with us tonight, and that's fine. I can't see you after the last class of the day, so I already know where you'll be. But try to give us a chance - for Jasper." Her eyes pleaded with mine, and I found it hard to say no. I wanted to spend time with Jasper and explore the relationship we had. I wanted to learn about the family members that died before I was born, and tell him about the ones I grew up with. When I really thought about it, spending time with the rest of the Cullen's wouldn't be so bad; as long as Edward and Rosalie weren't around I'm sure I'd survive.

Alice's bright smile snapped me from my thoughts. "Great! I knew you'd make the right decision!"

"What? I didn't decide anything!" I yelled in a hushed whisper.

"Jasper and I will see you later." She grinned, standing up and walking away with a spring in her step. She had only mentioned herself with Jasper, so whatever I had apparently decided or agreed to couldn't be that bad if it was just the three of us.

I turned back to my book trying to focus on normalcy again. It was going to take a while to get used to the intensity of the rest of them. I don't think I'll ever get used to it.

My phone vibrated again and I picked it up quickly to read Paul's next text.

_P: When can I see you again?_

_A: Pick me up after school?_

I sent my reply quickly, not giving Alice a chance to sneak up on me again. If Paul could take me home, and we could spend some time together I'd have a few Alice-Free hours on my hands. The thought sounded way too appealing.

**A/N: **_I apologize for Edward.. I'm not his biggest fan, and have a little too much fun making fun of him and his sexual and blood related frustrations.._

_I am a fan of Alice, and promise she'll be her chipper little old self next time we see her. She's just frustrated right now because Annaleigh is all over the place with her decisions, and wants to spend more time with Paul.. So she's blurry and blank whenever Alice 'sees' her.. Alice needs to keep an eye on her so she can tell if Anna is going to expose them or not.. _

_Also.. I know Annaleigh was meant to spend some time with the Cullen's this chapter, and she will, but this chapter took off and I couldn't turn it around to its original intent, so please don't be mad! She's too scared of them right now anyway, so for her to jump in their car and go to their house wouldn't make much sense. _

_Anyway.. Next chapter will be Paul's POV and we'll find out what he's been up to since we saw him last, and get to see more Paul/Annaleigh interactions.. _

_Read and Review.. Be kind!! _

_- Lau_


End file.
